One Day Lady
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Orang yang selalu hemat air jadi boros air? Yah, itulah yang terjadi karena Ivan terkena kutukan Doamna! Day 5 : Fem!Russia XD R&R plis :3
1. Prolog : Doamna Curse

**A/N** : Hetalia fict again :D Mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebak kira-kira ceritanya bagaimana dari judulnya, but then let's get into the story! XD

**Desclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING!** OOC, character name using, slight language from Artie :p

* * *

One Day Lady

**- PROLOGUE **-

"Hnn... Uh... apa?" Kiku berusaha untuk mengangkat badannya dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di rumahnya sendiri. Ia melihat beberapa orang lain di ruangan besar itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah orang yang ada paling dekat dengannya, Alfred.

"Alfred-san," Kiku menggoncang tubuh Alfred dengan pelan, "Alfred-san!" panggilnya.

Perlahan-lahan mata Alfred mulai terbuka, "Hngh... Ap... apa?"

"Kau sudah sadar, Alfred-san?" ujar Kiku memastikan.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Sial... Kepalaku sakit," ujar Alfred sambil mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya.

Orang lain yang dekat dengan mereka adalah Arthur yang bersandar di sebuah tiang penyangga.

"Oi! Arthur! Bangun!!!!!" seru Alfred tepat di telinganya dengan keras.

"Whoa!!! _Bloody hell_!!! Kau mau membuatku tuli, _bastard_?!!!" seru Arthur kaget sambil mengumpat, "Hah? Tempat apa ini?" ujarnya bingung saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kami juga tidak tahu pasti, Arthur-san..." ujar Kiku sambil melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"_Tonikaku_, mari kita bangunkan yang lain dulu," ujar Alfred mengusulkan.

Setelah membangunkan yang lain, mereka melihat bahwa mereka berdelapan di ruangan besar itu.

"Ve~? Kenapa kita semua ada di sini, ya?" ujar Feliciano bingung.

"Entahlah," Ludwig mengangkat bahunya.

"Aiyaah! Padahal sebelum ini aku sedang masak, aru!!" protes sang pemuda _Chinese_, Yao.

Perkataan Yao membuat Ludwig sadar akan sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu... aku juga sebelum ini sedang membaca buku. Kalian sedang apa sebelum sampai di sini?"

"_Siesta,_ ve~" Memang jawaban Feliciano tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Aku sedang bermain dengan anjingku," jawab Kiku.

"Aku sedang menikmati _tea time_-ku," ujar Arthur.

"Burgerku!!!!!" seru Alfred tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia sedang makan burger saat itu.

"Aku sedang mengisengi Latvia, da~," ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum _innocent_, membuat yang lain merinding.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku memasak, aru," ulang Yao.

"Onii-san sedang tidur," ujar Francis sambil bergaya dan entah kenapa ada sinar-sinar mini di sekitarnya.

"Jadi... kenapa kita bisa di sini saat kita melakukan hal-hal itu?" gumam Ludwig sambil berpikir.

"Tidak tahu... Tapi," Kiku melihat sekali lagi sekeliling ruangan itu, "Mari kita coba lihat apa yang ada di ruangan ini..."

Akhirnya ke-delapan orang itu berpencar untuk mencari apa pun itu yang dapat mereka temukan. Ludwig sempat mencoba untuk membuka pintu satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu, tetapi gagal. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat satu lemari dan satu rak kecil, padahal ukuran ruangan itu cukup untuk delapan orang berjalan ke sana-sini dengan bebas. Selain itu hanyalah beberapa lukisan yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu dan entah kenapa semuanya hanya lukisan pemandangan.

"... Apa hanya kebetulan kalau jumlah lukisan ini ada delapan?" gumam Yao, mengingat di tempat itu hanya ada delapan orang.

Ludwig merasa tertarik dengan pendapat Yao, "Hmm... mungkin saja? Atau memang ada sesuatu di balik lukisan-lukisan tersebut?" ujarnya sambil berjalan ke salah satu lukisan yang terpasang di dinding. Ia membalikkan pigura lukisan itu dan mencari apa pun yang ada di belakang lukisan itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Ludwig kecewa.

"Eto... mina-san, sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu," ujar Kiku mengumumkan.

Arthur yang ada di dekat Kiku bertanya, "Apa yang kau temukan, Kiku?"

"Eh... perkamen? _Scroll_? Apalah itu namanya, tetapi sepertinya ini sebuah petunjuk, surat atau apa pun itu..." ujar Kiku menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja kertas di tangan Kiku itu direbut oleh Alfred, "Oke!!! Sebagai _hero_ aku akan membacakan isinya!!!"

"O-Oi! Hati-hati sedikit bisa tidak?! Bagaimana kalau kertas itu robek, bodoh?!" umpat Arthur.

Alfred tidak menghiraukannya dan mulai membuka dan membacakan isi perkamen itu, "Selamat datang semuanya! Saat kalian pertama kali memijakkan kaki di ruangan ini kalian telah terkena kutukan '_Doamnã_'," Alfred berhenti membaca, "Kutukan?"

Spontan semua memandang ke arah Arthur dan Ivan bergantian. Menyadari tatapan dari negara lainnya, Arthur dan Ivan merasa tersinggung.

"Hei! Kalau kalian mengira ini perbuatanku kalian salah!" seru Arthur kesal.

Ivan juga hanya tersenyum hambar, "Aku juga tidak melakukannya, da? Apa ada yang meragukannya?" tanyanya, aura-auranya gelap mulai keluar.

Yang lain menggeleng dengan cepat, takut diajak untuk menjadi satu dengan Ivan mengingat mereka sedang berada di ruangan yang terkunci.

"La-Lanjutkan membacanya, Al..." ujar Francis sedikit ketakutan.

Alfred mengangguk, "Tiap hari selama 1 minggu ini, kalian akan bergantian untuk menjadi perempuan dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian kalian sekarang walau mungkin ada sedikit kepribadian yang masih sama."

"GLEK... Menjadi perempuan?!" seru Arthur kaget.

"Kepribadian yang bertolak belakang?! Apaan tuh?!" ujar Yao mulai merasa tidak enak.

Alfred melanjutkan membacanya, "Selamat menikmati kutukan ini. Di akhir minggu kalian akan mendapatkan 'sesuatu'."

"Sesuatu? Kira-kira apakah itu...?" gumam Arthur.

"Oh, ada tambahan!" ujar Alfred tiba-tiba, "Silahkan pakai rumah ini sebagai tempat tinggal kalian. Kalian diperbolehkan keluar, tetapi saat ini kalian ada di sebuah pulau jadi tidak perlu susah-susah untuk kabur. Jangan khawatir, di pulau ini semua kebutuhan kalian sudah tersedia dan kalian bisa menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari seperti kehidupan kalian yang biasanya. Kunci ada di buku nomor dua dari kanan di tingkat kedua dari atas rak buku."

Ludwig berjalan ke arah rak buku dan mencari kunci sesuai petunjuk tadi. "Kuncinya benar-benar ada", ujarnya lalu berjalan dan membuka kunci ruangan itu.

Alfred lalu terdiam sambil membaca barisan paling akhir kertas itu dan tiba-tiba matanya melebar, "TUNGGU, LUDWIG!!!!" serunya, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu kaget.

Tetapi terlambat, yang mereka dapati sekarang adalah seorang Ludwig yang telah berubah menjadi perempuan, walau mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

"Lud… wig...?"

Dan begitulah, kutukan tersebut telah mengutuk korban pertamanya.

**PROLOGUE END**

* * *

Siesta : Tidur siang (_Italian_)

Tonikaku : Yang penting…

**A/N **: Yahaha~ Entah dari mana ide ini tapi selama ini hanya ada beberapa fem-version dari para character Hetalia. Contoh yang paling sering adalah Arthur!!! XD Kali ini saya akan mencoba untuk membuat semuanya jadi lady!!!! XD XD XD -_dihajar para male Hetalia character_-. Doamnã sendiri sebenarnya artinya 'Lady' :)

Oh, ya. Kalau bisa, saya minta bantuan untuk menentukan nama fem!Germany! **Luise**,** Renate **atau** Sofie**. Kalau ada usul lain bisa diusulkan juga setelah memilih :) Thankies~ XD

Review, please? :3


	2. Chapter 1 : Female Germany named Luise

**A/N** : Di chapter kemarin sempat terjadi _error, _tapi sekarang sudah dibenarkan. Makasih untuk Shiina Rika-san yang telah memberitahu! X3 Okay! Day one is female Germany! Namanya telah diputuskan 'Luise'! :D Terima kasih pada yang sudah memberi pendapat ^_^ Let's get on to the story!!

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre : Humor / Parody / _slight Romance_

Pairings : Slight [Fem!GermanxJapan] & very little [U.K. x Japan] & [Fem!GermanxAlfred] XD

**WARNING!** OOC, character name using, Gender Switch

* * *

One Day Lady

**- Day 1 : Female Germany **-

x-x-x-x-x-x

_LETTER FROM DOAMNÃ_

_ Selamat datang semuanya! Saat kalian pertama kali memijakkan kaki di ruangan ini kalian telah terkena kutukan 'Doamn__ã'. Tiap hari selama 1 minggu ini, kalian akan bergantian untuk menjadi perempuan dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian kalian sekarang_ _walau mungkin ada sedikit kepribadian yang masih sama__. Selamat menikmati kutukan ini. Di akhir minggu kalian akan mendapatkan 'sesuatu'._

_ Silahkan pakai rumah ini sebagai tempat tinggal kalian. Kalian diperbolehkan keluar, tetapi saat ini kalian ada di sebuah pulau jadi tidak perlu susah-susah untuk kabur. Jangan khawatir, di pulau ini semua kebutuhan kalian sudah tersedia dan kalian bisa menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari seperti kehidupan kalian yang biasanya. Kunci ada di buku nomor dua dari kanan di tingkat kedua dari atas rak buku._

_P.S. : Orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan ini akan menjadi orang yang terkutuk menjadi perempuan._

x-x-x-x-x-x_  
_

Yap, itulah barisan akhir yang tidak sempat dibacakan oleh Alfred dan alhasil, Ludwig sudah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan.

"Woi! _Bloody git_! Dasar kamu ini! Makanya, baca sampai selesai dulu dong!" seru Arthur kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Art! Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu!!!" ujar Alfred membela dirinya.

"Ve~?! Lud... wig?!! Ve? Ve????" Feliciano kebingungan melihat mitranya itu berubah menjadi seorang wanita.

Dari penampilannya saja sudah terlihat berbeda sama sekali dengan penampilan awalnya. Ludwig masih memakai baju yang sama, yaitu seragam perangnya yang berwarna hijau, tetapi entah kenapa otot-ototnya tidak ada dan tampaknya dadanya membesar seperti ukuran dada wanita pada umumnya. Wajahnya terlihat manis. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa ia tata dengan rapi sekarang menjadi rambut sebahu yang sedikit berantakan. Dan entah kenapa tinggi badannya terlihat lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, membuat Feliciano sedikit bangga...

"Ve~! Ludwig?" panggil Feliciano.

"Ano..."

"Aduh! Gimana sekarang? Ludwig sudah berubah jadi perempuan!" seru Arthur frustasi.

"Err… eto…"

"Aru! Gimana kalau besok giliranku, aru?!" Yao berteriak panik.

"A… ano…"

"Aku menantikannya, da~" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum, membuat Yao merinding.

"Enak saja, aru!!!"

Gadis di depan ketujuh pemuda itu kebingungan, ia ingin berbicara tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari, terlalu sibuk berdebat sendiri, sampai akhirnya…

"Mina-san, sebentar, tampaknya… Ludwig-san mau berbicara," ujar Kiku yang akhirnya menyadari gadis di depannya itu ingin berbicara.

Luise hanya tersenyum lemah untuk berterima kasih pada Kiku, "Eto… Namaku bukan Ludwig... namaku Luise," ujar female Germany, a.k.a. Luise.

"LUISE?!!" seru semua yang ada di ruangan itu, minus Feliciano & Ivan, kaget

"Ve! Ludwig jadi Luise, ve~!" ujar Feliciano ceria, tampaknya ia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada Ludwig, dan lalu berlari untuk memeluk gadis di depannya itu.

Spontan Luise langsung menghindar, membuat Feliciano terjatuh dan mencium lantai, "Ja... jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Luise.

"Ve?! Kenapa?? Kau membenciku???" Tanya Feli dengan mata berair.

Awalnya Luise terlihat kasihan padanya, tetapi lalu ia membuang muka, "… Aku tidak menyukaimu," ujarnya jujur.

Yang lain yang melihat semuanya menahan tawanya, "Wah, wah... Feli sudah ditolak~" ujar Francis iseng.

"Ve?! Huaaa!!! Ludwig membenciku, ve!!!" Feliciano lari pergi entah ke mana sambil menangis.

Luise hanya memandanginya dengan bingung, tetapi menghiraukannya. Seingatnya, sangat merepotkan untuk berurusan dengan Feliciano.

"Jadi... sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Alfred pada yang lainnya.

Semua pun tampak kebingungan, "Bagaimana kalau kita menjalani saja apa yang kita lakukan seperti biasa, aru? Bukankah di surat itu tertulis begitu?" ujar Yao.

"Aku setuju, da~."

"Benar juga sih. Kalau begitu... mari kita berkeliling rumah ini dulu," ujar Arthur mengusulkan.

"Eeeh... di tempat ini tidak ada anjing kan?" tanya Luise sedikit gugup.

"Ludwig takut anjing?! Nah ini benar-benar bertolak belakang!" batin yang lain kagum, mengingat sebenarnya pemuda berkebangsaan itu memelihara 3 ekor anjing yang berukuran besar.

"Jangan khawatir, _mon cher_! _Onii-san_ akan melindungimu dengan badanku sendiri!!" ujarnya dengan tampang mesum lalu sedetik kemudian ia sudah membuka bajunya dan telanjang bulat.

"Iih!!!" Luise langsung menutup matanya sedang negara lainnya beramai-ramai menghajarnya.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa!!! Rumah ini berantakan sekali!!!" seru Arthur_ sweatdropped._

Setelah mereka semua berputar mengelilingi rumah ini, mereka menemukan ada 8 kamar tidur, sesuai dengan jumlah mereka, 3 kamar mandi, sebuah dapur, ruang tamu dan gudang. Ada juga taman kecil dan kolam renang. Selain itu ada beberapa ruang lain yang terkunci, entah apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Kiku menghela nafas, "Sepertinya di hari pertama ini kita harus membersihkan tempat ini, ya?" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan tahan tinggal di tempat seperti ini!!" seru Arthur jijik melihat debu-debu yang menempel pada perabotan dan di mana-mana ada sarang laba-laba.

"Baiklah sekarang kita bagi tugas!" ujar Alfred sok mimpin, "Karena _hero_-nya adalah aku, maka aku yang menentukan!"

"Lud- maksudku Luise dan Kiku bersihkan dapur, Arthur dan Francis bersihkan ruang tamu dan ruang santai, Yao dan Ivan bersihkan kamar tidur!!" seru Alfred lantang.

"Euh... kau tidak berpikir untuk tidak bekerja kan, Jones?" tanya Luise.

"JONES?!!!" panggilan itu membuat semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk Alfred sendiri.

"Err... ada yang salah?" tanya Luise sedikit bingung dan malu.

"Umph... hahaha... Tidak, tidak. Tapi... haha... panggil aku Alfred saja, Luise," ujar Alfred sambil tertawa.

Luise hanya mangut-mangut saja, "Oke, Alfred, apa yang akan kau kerjakan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku... mencari Feliciano!!!" ujar Alfred.

"Heh!? Kau ingin kabur dari bekerja ya, _git_!!" ujar Arthur, tepat sasaran.

"Ta-Tapi benarkan? Kalau Feli hilang kita yang susah juga, kan?" ujar Alfred beralasan.

Tiba-tiba saja Alfred merasa kerah bajunya ditarik, "Kau juga bekerja, da~?" ujar Ivan mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

Alfred tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lagipula kalau pun Feliciano ditemukan, dia malah akan menambah ke-berantakan rumah ini.

* * *

"Kyaaah!!!"

**PRANG!**

"Lu... Luise-san!"

Saat ini di dapur, berdua dengan Kiku, Luise sedang membersihkan dapur. Tapi karena ceroboh, ia menjatuhkan dan memecahkan beberapa piring yang baru saja ia cuci sendiri.

"Aduh... duh... pecah lagi..." ujar Luise panik.

"Lu... Luise-san, sebaiknya kau membersihkan kompor saja deh," ujar Kiku panik. Ia tidak mau ada lagi piring-piring yang pecah. Siapa tahu siapa pemilik rumah itu.

Raut wajah Luise berubah menjadi sedih, "Ba-baiklah kalau kau merasa aku tidak bisa membersihkan piring-piring ini," ujarnya sedih.

Kiku tiba-tiba saja bingung dan panik, "Eh! Eh! Bu... bukan begitu maksudku!" ujarnya, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan gadis di depannya itu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih harus bersih-bersih banget?" ujarnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Eh?! Tap... tapi!" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia teringat bahwa kepribadian Ludwig dan Luise bertolak belakang, "Bersih itu... lebih baik bukan?"

"Tapi kan merepotkan sekali membersihkan hal seperti ini..." protesnya.

Kiku bingung mau berkata apa lagi. Luise lalu mengambil lap dan mulai membersihkan kompor. Menjijikkan sekali. Kompornya saja sampai berkarat seperti itu.

"Kiku... sepertinya kita harus membeli kompor baru..." ujar Luise menyarankan.

Kiku yang masih bingung tiba-tiba tersadar, "Ah... Iya, benar," ujarnya.

"Ka... Kalau begitu aku akan membersihkan lemari... ini... dulu...!" ujar Luise sambil berjinjit untuk mencapai kaca lemari yang ada tepat di atas kompor.

Sayangnya karena lantai yang masih kotor, ia terpeleset.

"Aaah!!!!!"

"Luise-san!!!"

Benar-benar... Kiku kerepotan dengan kecerobohan Luise. Ia berharap agar Ludwig bisa cepat kembali seperti semula.

* * *

"Oi, Art, Ludwig jadi cewek imut juga, yah?" ujar Francis sambil menyapu lantai.

"Geh! Oi, _pervert_! Jangan menggoda semua yang akan menjadi cewek di sini nanti, _bastard_!" ujar Arthur memperingatkan.

"Oh, tapi_ mon cher_, bukankah ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup?" ujar Francis sambil tertawa.

Arthur hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "_Bloody hell_..." umpatnya.

"Aku menantikan dirimu menjadi perempuan, Artie~" ujar Francis sambil memberinya _kiss bye_.

Bulu kuduk Arthur berdiri. Arthur harus menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya saat itu juga.

* * *

"Aiyaah! Uhuk... uhuk... Debunya banyak sekali, aru..." ujar Yao sambil membersihkan sebuah lemari baju di salah satu ruang tidur dengan kemucing.

"_Seriously_! Ga keren banget sih _hero_ harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti ini!" protes Alfred yang sedang menyapu di ruangan yang sama dengan Yao.

"Jangan protes terus, Alfred. Kalau kau tidak mau membersihkan, nanti kamarmu tidak akan dibersihkan, aru!" ancam Yao.

"Cih..."

Lalu mereka pun kembali bekerja dalam diam, sampai seseorang datang.

"Ini harus kuletakkan di mana, da?" tanya Ivan yang sedang mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya.

Tunggu! Itu kan...

"Huwaaa!!! Jangan sakiti aku!!! Aku akan melakukan apa pun!!!!" seru Feliciano sambil mengibarkan bendera putihnya.

Alfred dan Yao hanya bisa _sweatdropped _dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihatnya.

"Huaa… Jangan pukul aku!!!! Vee!!!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau lempar saja ke gudang agar tidak mengganggu...?" usul Alfred dengan wajah _sweatdropped _= ='.

* * *

"Hh... hh... hh......"

"... Kiku... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Arthur pada Kiku yang sekarang ini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang sudah bersih.

"_Daijobu desu_… Aku... hanya kecapekan saja..." ujar Kiku terengah-engah.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami hari yang berat yah? Ini air minum," ujar Arthur prihatin sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Kiku hanya tersenyum kecil, "_Arigatou_..."

Setelah minum, ia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dapur tadi.

"... Jadi begitu. Setelah itu ia tidak hanya memecahkan beberapa lagi piring, tetapi juga menumpahkan air untuk mengepel. Selain itu kompor juga hampir meledak karena ia memasang tabung gas dengan salah," ujar Kiku _sweatdropped_.

"Benar-benar... ceroboh," ujar Arthur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak hanya itu! Biasanya Ludwig-san selalu rapi... tapi... tapi... kali ini ia sangat berantakan! Bahkan tadi ia menolak untuk bebersih sebelum akhirnya ia mau," jelas Kiku.

"... Kalau saja ini perang dunia, kami bisa langsung menang," ujar Arthur sambil tertawa kecil.

"Uhm... Arthur-san... aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian bisa menang kalau Ludwig-san tidak suka bebersih," ujar Kiku bingung.

"Oh, bukan itu maksudku. Itu maksudku," ujar Arthur sambil menunjuk ke arah di mana Luise berada sekarang.

Gadis itu berusaha membawakan mereka minum, tetapi akhirnya jatuh karena tersandung seutas kabel yang tampaknya menghubungkan kursi pijat di ruangan itu dengan stop kontak. 0.o

"Tapi sepertinya aku suka Ludwig yang seperti itu," komentar Francis yang tiba-tiba datang.

Wajah Arthur langsung berubah menjadi wajah tidak suka. Wajahnya menunjukkan, 'Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, pervert!'. Tetapi tidak untuk Kiku yang masih polos. (_ngakunya…_)

"Ke... kenapa begitu?" tanya Kiku bingung.

"Lihatlah! Ludwig yang biasanya tegas, galak dan... dan... kejam itu berubah!! Mana wajahnya cantik lagi! _Body_-nya juga. Fyuu~" Francis bersiul. "Kecerobohannya membuatnya tambah manis bukan~?" ujar Francis dengan tampang mesumnya, "Oooh... ingin rasanya kupeluk dia~!!!" ujarnya sambil memperagakannya.

Arthur dan Kiku merinding mendengar omongan Francis.

"... hentikan bicaramu yang menjijikkan itu..." ujar Arthur memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut karena mendengar perkataan Francis.

Kiku hanya berharap saat ia kena kutukan nanti, ia tidak dekat-dekat Francis.

"Luise-chan~" panggil Francis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luise, mendatangi ketiga orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang tersebut, tentang dirinya sebenarnya.

"Sebelum makan ganti baju dulu, oke? _Onii-san_ sudah mempersiapkan baju untukmu!!!" seru Francis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _dress_, entah dari mana. 0.o

Arthur langsung kaget, "Woi, _pervert_! Dapet dari mana baju itu?!" tanyanya.

"Oh, _mon cher_, saat aku bebersih aku menemukan ruangan yang berisi baju-baju perempuan. Banyak sekali," ujar Francis sambil mengedipkan matanya, membuat Arthur mual, "Jadi, aku pilihkan satu yang cocok untuknya!"

Dress itu berwarna hitam dengan manik-manik kecil di beberapa bagian baju itu, membuat dress itu berkilau. Luise yang melihat dress itu langsung tertarik dan mengambilnya.

"Apa benar ini untukku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja, _mon cher_~. Mandi saja dulu," ujar Francis.

"Waii!!! _Merci_!!!" seru Luise lalu berlari ke ruangan kosong untuk berganti.

"Tunggu… apa aku yang salah dengar atau tadi ia baru saja berbicara bahasa Perancis?!" seru Arthur _shocked_.

"Entahlah," Francis mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan mengikuti arah ke mana gadis berambut pirang itu pergi sampai tiba-tiba ia ditahan Arthur yang mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap menyerupai aura milik Ivan.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk mengintip kan, _bastard_?"

* * *

Malamnya, setelah Feli kembali dan kerja bakti mereka selesai, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan bersama. Luise yang sudah berganti menggunakan dress menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan itu.

"Itu… Ludwig?!" ujar Alfred tidak percaya.

"Luise tepatnya," ujar Arthur membenarkan, "Tetapi… tidak disangka ya," bisiknya.

Alfred mengangguk setuju, "Untuk hari ini saja ia berbeda karena ia berubah menjadi perempuan…" ujarnya sambil memandangi gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Alfred dan Luise bertemu. Alfred tampak kaget, tetapi Luise hanya tersenyum padanya membuat Alfred tersipu.

"Si… Sial! Dia manis sekali!!" teriak Alfred dalam hatinya. "Ingat Alfred! Dia ini musuhmu! _Hero_ sejati tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada musuh!!!" Alfred lalu menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke meja, berharap akal sehatnya kembali.

"Oi, Al. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Arthur bingung melihat Alfred yang tiba-tiba saja menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

Luise terheran-heran melihat kelakuan Alfred, tapi… ya sudahlah. Mungkin ia sedikit pusing? Pikirnya polos.

"Hari ini, _onii-san_ memasak _escargot_ semuanya~" ujar Francis yang tiba-tiba datang dengan makanan. Ia lalu membuka tudung saji, memperlihatkan masakannya yang berupa siput-siput yang sudah dimasak.

"Eugh! Yuck!!!" seru 3 orang, yaitu kedua _Asian_, yang sudah jelas. Kiku dan Yao. Dan satunya adalah Luise.

"Eeh?! Kenapa???" tanya Francis bingung. "_French cuisine_ adalah yang terbaik, _mon cher_~"

"Ve~! Lud... Luise benci escargot?!" Feliciano kaget.

"... maaf, aku tidak bisa makan benda ini..." ujar Luise dengan tampang pucat, diikuti anggukan dari Kiku dan Yao.

"Ka... kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau puding saja? _Dessert_ hari ini," tanya Francis.

"... maaf, aku benci manis."

"UAPAAAH?!!!"

Semua langsung shock karena mereka tahu Ludwig sangat mencintai makanan manis. Ah, tapi... itu sebuah kesalahan bukan. Kalau tahu, kenapa dibuatin makanan manis? -.-'' Francis merasa tertohok karena makanannya dibenci, membuat Arthur tertawa.

"Rasakan kau!" batin Arthur.

Akhirnya makan malam Luise hanyalah _onigiri_ yang dibuatkan oleh Kiku pada saat itu juga. Tidak lupa air putih sebagai minumannya. No beer everyone!!

* * *

Malamnya, saat mereka akan tidur, mereka berdelapan membagi kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi... kamar no.1 adalah kamar Ivan, aru," ujar Yao tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu da?" tanya Ivan kagum.

"Ya! Apa kamu hanya menentukan sendiri? Itu tidak adil! Seharusnya hero ini yang ada di kamar pertama!!!" protes Alfred.

Yao menjitak kepala Alfred, "Hei! Kau tadi kan ikut bersih-bersih kamar tidur, aru! Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan sedikit sih?!" ujar Yao, "Di kamar no.1 ada lukisan bunga matahari dan tempat tidur yang berukuran besar, aru... Jika dibandingkan yang lain maksudku," ujar Yao menjelaskan.

"Wah, Jao tahu aku suka bunga matahari, da?" ujar Ivan tersenyum.

"Err..."

"Itu karena kau selalu membicarakan bunga matahari saat kita bekerja tadi, aru!" batin Yao.

"Selanjutnya, kamar no.2... seingatku itu milik Arthur, aru," ujar Yao melanjutkan.

"Kamarku?" tanya Arthur tidak yakin, tapi lalu ia langsung saja memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Yao.

"Kyuu~"

Tiba-tiba saja teman-teman imajinasi Arthur melayang-layang dan menyambutnya.

"Arthur! Kau sudah datang!!!" sambut seorang peri.

"Kami menunggumu, kyu~!"

Arthur langsung tersenyum lebar, "Wah! Kalian ini! Ngapain sih ngikutin aku ke sini!" ujarnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Ketujuh orang yang melihat hal itu langsung merinding melihat sang British tertawa-tawa sendiri layaknya orang gila.

"Er... bagaimana kau bisa tahu lagi, Yao?" tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Di ruangan itu ada banyak _tea pack_..." jelas Yao yang sangat tahu bahwa sekutunya itu sangat mencintai teh. "Berikutnya, kamar no.3..."

"Ini pasti kamar _onii_-san!" seru Francis langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutupnya.

Yang lain terheran-heran bagaimana ia bisa tahu, tetapi setelah beberapa detik, mereka tahu.

"Uuugh... bau mawar!!!" seru Alfred sambil berusaha menghilangkan bau menyengat mawar yang keluar dari kamar Francis.

"Ya, itu alasannya, aru... Susah sekali membersihkan kamar itu tadi, aru. Baunya… ugh…"

Semua hanya mangut-mangut, tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kamar Francis sebenarnya, dan bagaimana cara Yao membersihkan kamar itu.

"Kamar no.4 adalah kamar Feliciano, aru."

"Ve~? Apakah ada pasta, yaa?? Pasta~ Pasta!!!" seru Feliciano girang sambil memasuki ruangannya. Dan benar saja, beberapa _pack_ pasta sudah ada di sana, "Ve!!! Ayo kita masak pastaa!!!!" serunya.

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang setuju karena ini sudah malam dan tadi mereka sudah makan.

"Kamar no.5 adalah kamarku, aru."

"Em... ada apa di kamarmu, Yao?" tanya Luise penasaran.

"Tentu saja panda, aru!!!!!" ujar Yao bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Okee... lanjut!" seru Kiku menghentikan omongan 'kakak'nya yang tidak ia akui itu sebelum ia berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Ia sudah berpengalaman. (1)

Yao berdeham lalu melanjutkan, "Kamar no. 6 adalah kamarmu, Alfred."

"Yooosh!!! _Hero_ ini mendapat kamar nomor 6!!!! YEAH!!!" serunya sambil berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya ia mendapati kasur dan selimut yang bergambarkan bendera U.S.

Semua hanya terdiam melihat pemuda satu itu, tapi sebelum Yao bisa melanjutkan, Alfred tiba-tiba muncul lagi, "Yo, _guys_! Kalau ada masalah, datanglah ke kamar Hero ini!!!!!!!" serunya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Yang lain hanya ber-_sweatdropped_ ria.

"Oke, terakhir, aku lupa kamar no. 7 milik siapa dan kamar no. 8 milik siapa. Yang pasti di antara kalian berdua, aru," ujar Yao pada Luise dan Kiku.

"Ng... Aku merasa kamarku no.7," ujar Luise tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Benarkah aru?"

Luise mengangguk yakin.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi optimis gitu?" batin Kiku heran.

"Tapi... sebaiknya kita cek dulu," usul Kiku.

"... uuh... aku sudah ngantuk nih, boleh aku coba masuk duluan? Aku ingin segera tidur," ujar Luise sambil melancarkan _moe_-ness nya, membuat Kiku tidak bisa berkutik.

"Si... silahkan," ujar Kiku dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Itu Ludwig-san! Jangan sampai jatuh hati padanya!!!" batin Kiku menguatkan imannya untuk tidak lari ke arah _yaoi_. XD

Luise membuka pintunya dan masuk, lalu menutup pintunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian hanyalah hening, "Sepertinya itu ruangannya, aru, karena mungkin ia sudah tidur," ujar Yao menyimpulkan.

Kiku mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kamarku--"

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan dari kamar Luise, membuat semuanya kaget, bahkan Francis dan Alfred yang sudah berada di kamarnya tadi keluar.

"A... ada apa?!" tanya Alfred kaget.

"Ti... tidak tahu! Ayo kita cek!" seru Kiku yang juga panik.

Saat mereka membuka pintu kamar Luise, mereka mendapati bahwa gadis itu sedang meringkuk di lantai dan di sebelahnya ada seekor anjing.

"Pochi!!" seru Kiku kaget. Itu adalah anjingnya, jadi... seharusnya ini adalah kamarnya. Kiku segera mengangkat anjing kesayangannya ke dalam gendongannya. "Lu... Luise-san? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Kiku sedikit takut kalau anjingnya sudah melukai gadis di depannya itu.

Luise mengangkat kepalanya, "A... aku takut..." ujar Luise dengan suara serak, tapi imut, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu ber-WOW ria.

Kiku mengambil langkah mundur dan berkata dengan wajah _shock_, "I... ini!!!"

"_MOE_!!!!!!!!" seru mereka semua serentak.

* * *

Hari pertama mereka lewatkan dengan kerja bakti yang melelahkan, terutama bagi Kiku yang dipasangkan berdua dengan _female_ Ludwig yang hampir selalu protes kenapa mereka harus bersih-bersih sampai bersih. Selain itu Francis juga sedikit tertohok kemarin karena masakannya dibenci. Aiyah~ Semua tidak berjalan selancar yang diinginkan.

Keesokan harinya, Yao bangun dan melihat ke jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan bahwa saat itu pukul 5.30 pagi. Ia meregangkan badannya lalu bangun untuk melakukan _taijiquan_. Saat ia berjalan keluar, ia melewati dapur dan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di sana.

"Aiyah? Ada yang bangun lebih pagi dariku, aru? Siapakah itu?" batinnya penasaran.

"Hm... hm..." Seseorang tengah memasak sambil bersenandung, Yao mengintip sedikit dan ia mendapati seorang... perempuan!

Yao menganalisa lebih teliti lagi. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna pirang, tapi satu hal yang ia sadari adalah sehelai rambut yang bentuknya mirip antena, jelas saja itu milik siapa, apalagi rambutnya berwarna pirang.

"... Alfred, aru?!!!"

**Day 1 - END**

~ TBC to Day 2 ~

* * *

(1) Di comic strip Hetalia ada 1 cerita yang nyritain pas Kiku mampir ke rumah Yao n' dipaksa untuk mbantu dia nyiapin makanan buat Lunar Festival kalau tidak salah XD Di sana Kiku dinasihati ini itu, pokoknya Yao ga bisa brenti bicara deh XD lol Kalau ada yang ndengerin mini drama dari character CD no.8 nya China, adegan itu juga ada di sana~ lol

_Daijobu desu _: Baik-baik saja.

_Arigatou_ : Terima kasih

_M__oe_-ness : Well... _Technically_, itu artinya 'keimutannya' XD

_Taijiquan_ : sebutan senam pagi dalam bahasa Mandarin.

**A/N** : Argh! Rasanya kurang lucu nih... noooes... -_ngorek2 tanah_- Untuk urutan yang jadi perempuan siapa itu saya _random_ saja milihnya XD Ehehe… Mind to review? :3

And, for Alfred's female name!!! Please choose : **Ashley** atau **Amelia**?

Sankyuu~ ^.^


	3. Chapter 2 : Female America named Ashley

**A/N** : Untuk nama, akhirnya yang digunakan Ashley! Terima kasih pada yang sudah memberi vote :D Makasih banget untuk review-reviewnya! XD Semoga chapter kali ini juga kalian suka ^_^ Its rather long chapter, but... Happy reading to you alll!! ^_^

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre : Humor / Parody / _slight Romance_

Pairings : Very little FrxU.K. (_I think..._); U.K.!U.S. & (_OMG!_) RussiaxFem!U.S.

**WARNING!** OOC, character name using, Gender Switch

* * *

One Day Lady

**- Day 2 : Female America **-

Ludwig membuka kedua matanya. Ia akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Ludwig meregangkan tubuhnya dan melakukan sedikit senam pagi. Rasanya kemarin ia telah mengalami sesuatu yang… panjang. '_Tunggu! Kenapa aku bisa di sini?!_' batinnya bingung. Ludwig mengingat bahwa hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah keluar dari ruangan pertama di mana mereka tiba kemarin… Kemarin? Apa benar ini masih kemarin? Lagipula, di mana ia sekarang? Ludwig benar-benar kebingungan. Ludwig buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan-jalan, mencoba untuk mencari seseorang yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi.

"… Alfred, aru?!"

Ludwig bereaksi pada seruan itu. Ia tidak yakin tapi… sepertinya itu adalah suara Wang Yao. Ia lalu berjalan sedikit lagi sampai ia melihat sang pemuda oriental tersebut.

"Hei, kau!" panggilnya.

Yao tampak terkejut dan berbalik, "Kau mengagetkanku, aru! Tapi… Sssh!!" Tiba-tiba saja Yao memelankan suaranya dan member peringatan pada Ludwig untuk tidak berisik, "Pelan sedikit, aru!"

"Kan yang teriak kamu sendiri!" batin Ludwig _sweatdropped_.

Ludwig mendekati Yao, "Memang ada apa sih?"

"Lihat, aru," ujar Yao, membuka pintu sedikit lagi, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang terlihat sedang memasak.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ludwig bingung, seiingatnya tidak ada seorang pun wanita di antara mereka yang datang, atau tepatnya dibawa, ke rumah ini.

Yao mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa itu Alfred, aru. Tapi… aku tidak yakin," ujar Yao.

"APAAAAAAHH?!!!"

Satu teriakan dari pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman itu berhasil membangunkan seluruh isi rumah itu dan mengagetkan gadis berambut pirang yang sedang mereka amati itu.

Yao menepuk jidatnya, "Aiyah!! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM SEDIKIT, ARU?!!!" seru Yao yang sekarang jadi ikut-ikutan teriak.

Pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka, "Permisi, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembut membuat Ludwig dan Yao melongo, tapi terpukau dengan kecantikannya. (_A/N_ : _Hell yeah! Si cantik Alfred! 8D -stabbed-_)

"Oi!! _Bloody hell_!Berisik sekali sih! Kenapa kalian ribut—" Arthur, yang baru saja berteriak pada kedua… ketiga orang yang ada di dekat dapur itu langsung melongo melihat gadis berambut pirang itu, "A… Alfred?!" serunya, jelas saja kaget.

"Uugh… ada apa sih pagi-pagi teriak-teriak?" ujar Francis sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya saat ia menyadari pemuda _British_ di depannya itu berdiri membatu, "Oi, oi… Kamu kenapa sih, Art? Ah…" Francis nyengir, "Fyuu~ Siapa _belle dame_ itu, Art?" tanya Francis sambil menepuk pundak Arthur.

"Ge… Geh! _Bastard_! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" umpat Arthur, "Dan… itu adalah Alfred… sepertinya," ujar Arthur, terkesima dengan pemandangan indah di pagi hari itu.(1)

"Oho~ Alfred kah? Ternyata bocah itu cantik juga kalau jadi perempuan," ujar Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, "Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Ooh~ Dia manis bukan, Art?" goda Francis.

Wajah Arthur sedikit memerah, "Di… diam kau! Demi Liberty, itu Alfred tahu!!" serunya lantang.

"Ah, dan siapakah Alfred itu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Err…" Arthur terdiam, "Siapa namamu kalau begitu?"

"Ah, maaf atas ketidaksopananku. Namaku Ashley F. Joanna. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ashley," ujar female America atau Ashley.

"Ashley?!"

"Joanna???!"

Oke, bahkan nama pun berganti sampai nama belakang?! Apa-apaan kutukan ini?!

* * *

Saat ini sudah pukul 8 dilihat dari jam yang ada di rumah itu. Saat ini, semua anggota rumah itu minus Ashley sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Ve~ Jadi sekarang Alfred menjadi Ashley, ve?" tanya Feliciano.

Yao mengangguk, "Aku sangat kaget melihatnya, aru! Dia… Dia… Aiyaah!!! Dia bukan Alfred, aru!!" seru Yao frustasi. Mungkina karena Alfred yang sekarang lebih cantik darinya? (0.o)

"Alfred jadi perempuan, yah? Uhuhu…" Ivan tertawa seperti anak kecil, membuat yang lain merinding.

"O… Oi, Ivan… Alfred jangan diapa-apain loh," ujar Francis _sweatdropped_.

"Ahaha~!" Ivan hanya tertawa.

"Tapi…" Ludwig meletakkan _scroll_ yang berisi penjelasan tentang kutukan yang menimpa mereka itu di meja seselesainya ia membaca, "Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi pada kita?"

"Apakah ini hanya keisengan orang saja?" gumam Kiku, "Tapi... masa sih?"

Ludwig menghela nafas, "Ini... aneh sekali. Tadi pagi aku melihat Alfred, yang telah berubah menjadi perempuan, dan..." Ludwig berbalik ke arah Kiku yang ada di sebelahnya, "Kemarin aku yang berubah menjadi perempuan?" tanyanya.

"Uuh... Ha-i..."

"Bagaimana bisa?!!" seru Ludwig _shock_, "Apa... apa yang sudah kulakukan kemarin? Apa aku mengacau? Atau... menghancurkan sesuatu?!" tanya Ludwig panik.

"Te... Tenanglah, Ludwig-san. Tidak separah... itu kok," ujar Kiku sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, mengingat ia sendiri yang direpotkan kemarin.

"Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu?!" seru Ludwig bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Ve! Aku tidak suka Ludwig yang kemarin!!" ujar Feliciano menambahi.

"Eeeh??!!!"

Yah, Feliciano memang tidak membantu. Perkataannya malah membuat Ludwig semakin frustasi dan meminta penjelasan dari Kiku, yang juga semakin kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ludwig.

"Benarkan, Art? Aku lebih suka Ludwig yang kemarin," ujar Francis. "Dia lebih tenang."

"..." Arthur tidak menjawab, tampaknya ia sedang bengong.

Berusaha mengabaikan Ludwig yang terus meminta penjelasan, Kiku lalu berkomentar, "Tapi, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Alfred-san."

"O… oi… ini bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk dinantikan kan?" ujar Ludwig _sweatdropped_ mendengar pernyataan sekutunya itu.

"Entahlah Ludwig-san. Hal ini cukup membuatku penasaran karena…" Kiku melirik ke arah pemuda berambut pirang dan beralis tebal di seberang meja, yang berbentuk persegi panjang memanjang, di mana ia duduk, "Aku lihat banyak yang terpesona dengannya," ujarnya sambil melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang berarti pada Arthur.

Arthur yang menerima hal itu langsung tersentak kaget, "Gah!! Apa-apaan sih Kiku ini?! Itu kan hanya Alfred, duh!!" batin Arthur, "_Bloody git_, itu… memang cantik sih…" Wajah Arthur tiba-tiba saja memerah, membuat Kiku tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa sepertinya ia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Arthur. "Argh!!! Lupakan! Lupakan!!!" Arthur tiba-tiba saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, membuat yang lain bingung.

**GRETEK… GRETEK…**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah troli yang berisi makanan datang, didorong oleh Ashley, "Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ve! Dia memang cantik sekali!!" komentar Feliciano terkesima.

Ludwig dan Kiku hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju, terlalu terpukau dengan kecantikannya untuk berkomentar apa-apa. Ivan juga tampak kaget tapi ia hanya diam dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu berambut pirang panjang. Wajahnya tidak begitu berbeda dengan wajah Alfred yang sebelumnya, tetapi _image_-nya sangat berbeda jauh. Ia tampak lebih lembut dan sopan. Apalagi dilihat dari bajunya! Saat ini ia mengenakan baju menyerupai baju _maid_, bukan jaket bomber yang biasa dikenakan oleh Alfred. Dan lagi, wajahnya itu mengenakan _make up _tipis yang, oh, membuat wajahnya lebih cantik. Mungkin mengalahkan Elizabeta yang seringkali mereka anggap gadis tercantik.(2) Oh, dan satu lagi. Tampaknya ia menjadi lebih pendek dan ototnya mengecil, sama seperti Ludwig kemarin.

"Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu," ujarnya dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Semua hanya mengangguk-angguk, _speechless_, "Hari ini menu sarapannya adalah _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_. Kalau tidak suka ada saus lainnya kok," ujarnya sambil meletakkan sepiring pancake di depan setiap orang yang ada di meja makan.

"What?!! Alfred itu memasak?!" batin Francis kaget, "Dan kelihatannya enak nih," gumam Francis.

"Ve… aku mau saus tomat!"

"Oi, Feliciano, mana enak pancakenya pake tomat?" ujar Ludwig _sweatdropped_.

Ashley tampak menyadari komentar dari Ludwig itu, "Ah, jangan khawatir, di pancakenya Feliciano sudah ada sedikit potongan tomat kok," ujarnya.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu lalu memperhatikan lagi _pancake_-nya, "Wah! Benar, ve~!!"

Semua yang ada di sana langsung memperhatikan _pancake_ mereka masing-masing. Daritadi mereka ngapain dong? -_-' Terlalu sibuk memandangi Ashley tentu saja! XD

"Pancake-ku ada potongan sosisnya…" ujar Ludwig datar, tapi ia jelas senang karena ia cinta sosis.

"Ini… pancake dengan sayur di atasnya… Ini _o__konomiyaki_???" Kiku mencicipi pancakenya, "Ooh! _Oishi_…! Rasanya gurih sekali," komentar Kiku.

"Aiyah!! _Pancake yamcha_, aru?!" seru Yao kaget, ia lalu mencoba sepotong, "Enak, aru!" serunya kagum.

"Ahaha~ Pancake-ku ada krim bergambar bunga matahari, da!" ujar Ivan senang.

"Oh… _sweet_~ Aku sangat suka sirup _maple_ milik Matthew, sayang orangnya tidak di sini," ujar Francis sambil menuangkan sirup maple ke atas pancakenya.

"Cih… kamu ini. Kalau ada Matthew di sini memangnya kau mau apa, _wine-yaro_?" ujar Arthur _sweatdropped_.

"Oh... _mon cher_, aku hanya berkata," ujar Francis sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Arthur merinding. "Tapi... Pancakemu itu..."

Arthur memandangi pancakenya... erm... pancake? "Waffle?" gumamnya dengan tampang seperti ini. =_=' Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia diberi waffle, bukannya ia tidak suka sih. (_A/N : Saya juga tidak! XD –dihajar massa-_)

"Terima kasih, _mon cher_~ Dan… bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanya Francis, "Apa yang kau makan?"

"Ah! Tidak apa, aku sudah makan salad buah tadi untuk sarapan," ujar Ashley sambil tersenyum.

'SALAD BUAH?!!!'

"Ah! Maaf! Aku lupa membawanya kemari! Akan segera kuambilkan!" ujar Ashley panik lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mengambil salad.

Francis memandang kepergian gadis itu, "Wow… Alfred yang biasanya hanya makan _junkfood_ dan sepertinya tidak pernah memasak, hari ini membuatkan kita makanan yang kita suka dan… semuanya makanan yang sehat dan bergizi, kurasa," komentarnya kagum.

"Daripada ia makan _junkfood _terus... Kurasa Alfred-san akan lebih sehat kalau rutinitas makannya seperti ini," komentar Kiku diikuti anggukan yang lain.

* * *

Setelah kemarin kerja bakti, rumah yang mereka tempati itu tampak lebih nyaman untuk ditinggali daripada sebelumnya. Perabotan sudah bersih dan lantai pun terlihat mengkilap. Ternyata kalau bersih, rumah itu sebenarnya terlihat cukup mewah karena perabotan-perabotan yang ada di sana kebanyakan barang antik dan tampaknya masih dalam keadaan bagus.

"Ve~ Teman-teman, dari kemarin kita kan cuma di rumah karena harus bersih-bersih, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan keluar?" ujar Feliciano mengusulkan.

"Aku tidak keberatan," ujar Kiku.

"Hmm… kita memang sebaiknya mengenali apa saja yang ada di pulau ini," gumam Ludwig setuju.

"_Onii-san_ akan menebarkan pesonaku pada para penduduk pulau ini," ujar Francis sambil bergaya dan memegang bunga mawar. (_Dari mana dia mendapatkannya?!_)

"Aku setuju, aru!" Yao tampak bersemangat dengan usulan ini.

Ivan hanya mengangguk setuju, "Kedengarannya menyenangkan, da~"

"Ah, aku akan menyusul kalian nanti," ujar Arthur tiba-tiba.

"Eh?? Kenapa Arthur-san?" tanya Kiku.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dulu," jelas sang _British_.

Tiba-tiba Ashley berkata, "Um… aku juga akan menyusul," ujarnya.

"Kenapa lagi?!" Kali ini Francis yang bertanya, ia tampak kecewa.

"Aku ingin membersihkan rumah ini sebelum pergi," ujar Ashley sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja komentar tak terduga meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda berkebangsaan Russia, "Uhuhuhu~ Kalian tidak berencana untuk berduaan di rumah ini sendirian, da?"

Komentar itu membuat Arthur dan Ashley tersentak kaget.

"Jelas tidak lah!!" seru Arthur, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami juga, Ivan?" tanya Ashley dan kali ini Ivan yang kaget. Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana renggangnya hubungan Alfred dan Ivan? Alfred yang selalu menghindari dirinya, tepatnya menjauhkan dirinya dari Ivan karena masalah paham yang berbeda dan semacamnya. (3)

Ivan berpikir lalu ia tersenyum, "Hmm… Da~ Baiklah. Sepertinya aku akan menyusul kalau begitu~" Sepertinya ia menganggap akan ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada keluar dari rumah ini.

"A… apa kau yakin, Ashley-san?" tanya Kiku, jelas-jelas tidak mempercayai keselamatan gadis itu kalau sendirian bersama Ivan. Sebenarnya ada Arthur, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ivan kan baik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"UPAAAAAH?!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Saat ini, Ashley sedang menyapu ruang tamu. Gerakannya yang elegan dan lembut membuat Ivan terkesima. Oh-ho~ Rasanya menarik melihat Alfred yang biasanya berisik dan suka menyombongkan dirinya itu menjadi seperti ini. Senyuman Ivan makin lebar saat mengingat ucapan gadis itu tentang dirinya tadi.

"_Tidak apa-apa. Ivan kan baik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum._

Apalagi reaksi yang lain, sangat lucu walau ia sedikit tersinggung. Tapi, kali ini tak apalah, ada hal lain yang lebih menarik.

"Nee, Ashley-chan," panggil Ivan sok dekat, "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku, da?"

Ashley lalu berhenti menyapu, tetapi lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "A… apa maksudmu, Ivan? Aku tidak begitu mengerti," ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Tadi kau bilang aku baik, da?"

"Ah, iya. Bukankah itu benar, Ivan?" tanya gadis itu.

Ivan tertawa kecil, "Tidak semua berkata demikian, da?"

Kali ini Ashley berhenti menyapu dan menyenderkan sapunya di dinding di dekatnya. Ia lalu berjalan untuk duduk di sofa di mana Ivan berada, "Jangan khawatirkan pendapat orang lain, Ivan. Untukku kau itu baik kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Mata Ivan melebar, tetapi lalu ia tersenyum, "Я не понимаю…"

"Maaf?" Ashley bingung mendengar bahasa asing di telinganya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menganggapku seperti itu, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Uuh… aku hanya merasa begitu," ujar Ashley, yang akhirnya bingung sendiri.

Ivan melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang di sebelahnya itu, "Seandainya saja kau ini benar-benar perempuan yang baik seperti ini, Alfred," batinnya, mengingat hubungan antaranya dengan Alfred yang tidak begitu baik. Mungkin sebenarnya Ivan sendiri tidak ingin hubungan mereka buruk seperti itu, tetapi apa boleh buat? Paham yang mereka percayai benar-benar bertolak belakang. Bicara soal bertolak belakang… Ivan jadi mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ashley-chan~" panggilnya dengan suara yang imut.

"Ya?"

Ivan tersenyum, "_Be one with Russia, da_?"

"GEH!!! _Kolkhoz-yaro_! Ngapain kamu dekat-dekat A— dia?!" seru Arthur yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Ivan menoleh ke arah sang _British_ yang baru saja menghancurkan suasana dengan cemberut, "Bhuu… Kenapa dia harus datang di saat seperti ini?" batin Ivan kecewa.

Ivan lalu tersenyum kembali, "Uhuhu~ Kami berbincang-bincang, da?" ujar Ivan sambil menepuk kepala Ashley.

Ashley buru-buru berdiri, "Err… aku akan menyapu lagi!" ujarnya lalu mengambil sapu tadi dan pergi ke ruangan lain untuk menyapu.

"Apa maksud Ivan tadi?!" batin gadis itu _shock_ dan malu.

Arthur hanya terdiam saat gadis itu lewat, "Kalian sedang apa tadi?" tanyanya, jelas dalam nada suaranya ia tidak suka.

"Sudah kukatakan, da? Kami berbincang-bincang," ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ugh… Ia memang tidak boleh dibiarkan dekat-dekat Al… Ashley," batin Arthur.

"Oh, ya. Gimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi satu denganku, da?" tanyanya dengan senyuman _innocent_-nya.

Wajah Arthur menjadi mendengar hal itu. =A=''

"_No way in hell…_"

Setelah Ashley selesai bersih-bersih dan urusan Arthur, entah apa itu, sudah selesai mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berangkat untuk melihat-lihat pulau di mana mereka berada sekarang. Saat pertama kali mereka membuka pintu, mereka melihat laut. Oke… Mungkin itu hanya sebuah pantai? Mereka lalu melihat keadaan sekeliling mereka dengan lebih teliti lagi. Ternyata memang benar bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa kabur. Mereka ada di pulau yang dikelilingi laut dan entah berapa kilometer yang harus mereka tempuh untuk mencapai daratan lainnya.

"Waah… lautnya cantik sekali," ujar Ashley kagum.

"O… Oh… Iya juga sih," ujar Arthur setengah hati.

"Lautnya memang cantik, tapi kita jadi terperangkap di pulau ini kan?!" batinnya _sweatdropped_.

"Da, kita cari yang lain dulu, yuk~" ujar Ivan sambil menggandeng tangan Ashley.

Wajah Ashley dan Arthur memerah. Ashley memerah karena malu, Arthur memerah karena… marah tentu saja. (_atau tepatnya cemburu! lol_)

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU, KOLKHOZ-YARO!!!"

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa masalah—yang sebenarnya tidak penting, seperti masalah jarak berdiri antara Ivan dan Ashley atau sebagainya— mereka menemukan teman-teman mereka di pantai yang ada di salah satu bagian dari pulau itu setelah melewati beberapa toko yang ada di pulau itu.

"Ve~! Mereka datang!!" seru Feliciano yang paling pertama melihat kedatangan ketiga orang itu.

Kiku langsung buru-buru mendatangi Ashley, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan di rumah tadi bersama orang itu?" tanyanya.

Ashley tampak bingung, "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa dengan Ivan? Atau apakah Arthur yang kau bicarakan?"

Wajah Ivan sedikit cemberut, "Kiku jahat, da? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa," ujar Ivan.

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" batin Arthur, tetapi ia diam saja.

"Iya, ia tidak melakukan apa pun padaku," tambah Ashley, membuat senyuman Ivan mengembang dan Kiku sedikit cemberut.

Kiku dengan berat hati mempercayai hal itu, "Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu," ujarnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Oooi! Ayo kemari, ve!" seru Feliciano.

"Feliciano! Jangan lompat-lompat begitu! Nanti kamu bisa—"

**BYURR!!!**

"Terpeleset…" Ludwig mengakhiri omongannya.

Pemuda Italia itu terpeleset dan dengan sukses menciprati Ludwig, yang sebenarnya berdiri di tempat yang dangkal saja karena tidak ingin bermain air.

"Hahaha!!! Ludwig! Akhirnya kau kebasahan juga!" ejek Francis yang lalu menciprati Ludwig dengan air lagi.

"JANGAN BASAHI AKU LAGI!!!" serunya kesal pada Francis, tetapi seperti biasa, Feli merasa itu ditujukan padanya.

"Ve~! Gomenasaaai!!! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, ve! Gomenasaaai!!! Huaaaa…" Feliciano meminta maaf berulangkali, membuat amarah Ludwig reda seketika.

"O-oi! Sudah! Aku tidak marah padamu! Jangan nangis!!!" seru Ludwig berusaha menenangkan Feli.

"Aiyah… mereka ini kekanak-kanakkan sekali," Yao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kau bisa berkata begitu?" ujar Kiku _sweatdropped_, melihat kakaknya itu membangun sebuah istana pasir dengan _Chinese__ style_.

"Ini seni, aru!!" ujar Yao membela dirinya.

Ashley yang melihat hal itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Semuanya begitu senang bermain bersama," ujarnya.

"Da~ Memang menyenangkan melihat teman-teman bersama-sama seperti ini," ujar Ivan.

Arthur, di lain pihak… "Sialan… rasanya aku seperti nyamuk saja," batinnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja Francis menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Aah! Karena pemandangan di sini begitu indah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita _barbeque_-an di sini saja?" tanyanya.

Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada Francis, "SETUJU!!!!"

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka membawa peralatan _barbeque_ yang ditemukan oleh Ludwig di gudang berkat petunjuk Francis, yang entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu. Ludwig, Arthur dan Ivan bertugas membawa peralatan, sedang yang lainnya membeli bahan makanan.

"Ve~ Apa kita bisa masak pasta juga?"

"Tidak, Feli. Hari ini _onii-san_ akan membuat makanan enak, jadi pastanya lain kali saja," bujuk Francis.

"Eeeh… tapi pasta kan juga enak…" ujar Feli dengan wajah cemberut.

"Feli-chan, sayang pasta itu tidak bisa dipanggang. Kalau gosong kan tidak bisa dimakan," ujar Ashley, "Tapi kita bisa menggunakan saus pasta loh," Ashley memberi ide.

"Ah, benar juga!" ujar Francis dan Feli bersamaan.

"Mina-san, aku sudah membeli sedikit sayur dan—" Kiku yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bagian rak penjualan lain langsung _sweatdropped_ melihat kedua temannya memandang Ashley dengan kagum sampai-sampai ada sinar-sinar kecil yang tampak di sekitar mereka, "Ano... kalian sedang apa?"

* * *

"Silahkan! Silahkan! Masakan _onii-san_ ini yang terenak di dunia!!" seru Francis bangga.

"Kau kan hanya memanggangnya, wine-yaro!" ujar Arthur sambil mengambil setusuk daging dan sayur yang sudah dipanggang.

"Ara~ _mon cher_, bilang saja enak," ujar Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Arthur tersedak.

"Ashley-chan, ini untukmu," ujar Ivan sambil menyerahkan setusuk daging barbeque.

Ashley tampak terkejut dan lalu tersenyum, "Tidak terima kasih, Ivan. Untukmu saja," tolaknya dengan halus.

"Eeh? Kenapa?" tanya Ivan bingung.

"Kau tidak makan, aru?" tanya Yao yang ada di dekat mereka.

Yang lain pun lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu, penasaran.

Ashley menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku makan kok. Nih aku sudah makan jagung bakarnya," ujar Ashley sambil menunjukkan jagung yang belum habis yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh... tapi... apa kau tidak mau makan ini juga?" tanya Ivan.

Ashley sedikit ragu, "Uhm... tidak. Aku _vegetarian_," ujarnya.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?!!!!"

Semua langsung _shock_ setengah mati, bahkan Arthur hampir mati karena tersedak. Alfred yang tiap hari makanannya _junk food _itu menjadi seorang vegetarian?! Apa di sini ada internet? _Guiness World of Record_ pasti akan senang menerima berita yang... sangat menarik ini.

Feliciano dan Ludwig yang ternyata sedari tadi tidak ada di tempat itu datang dengan wajah bingung, "Ada apa dengan kalian semua melongo seperti itu?" tanya Ludwig dengan tampang =_='.

"Ve~... Sepertinya sesuatu yang hebat sudah terjadi," ujar Feliciano.

"Uhm... apa ada yang salah?" tanya Ashley bingung.

Kiku yang pertama kali sadar menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti... tidak. Hanya saja hal itu sangat mengejutkan," ujarnya, "Eh... Feliciano dan Ludwig-san, kalian dari mana?" Kiku berbalik pada kedua temannya yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Ve! Kami membeli kembang api, ve!!"

"Ini," ujar Ludwig, menyerahkan sekantong penuh kembang api pada Kiku.

"Ayo main kembang api, ve~!"

"Wah, kembang api! Aku sangat menyukainya," ujar Ashley senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera kita nyalakan!!" ujar Francis yang ikut-ikut semangat.

Arthur masih sedikit _shock_, "Wow... kutukan itu sebenarnya tidak buruk juga..." batinnya. Sepertinya pulang nanti ia akan menyelidiki kutukan ini dan... siapa tahu? Mungkin suatu waktu dapat ia lakukan pada Alfred.

"Er... Arthur-kun, kau menakutkan..." ujar Ivan yang melihat aura-aura hitam di belakang Arthur.

Di sisi lain, Ashley sedang bermain kembang api bersama yang lain. Gadis itu ternyata sangat menyukai nyala-nyala api yang warna-warni dari kembang api itu.

Yao memandangi pemandangan itu dengan tatapan nostalgia, "Jadi teringat dulu saat kita bermain bersama yang lain, aru," ujarnya.

Kiku yang ada di sebelahnya hanya terdiam, "Ha-i..." jawabnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Ludwig datang menghampiri mereka yang duduk sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka yang bermain kembang api, "Oi, Kiku."

"Ha-i, Ludwig-san?"

"Aku penasaran. Apa yang membuat kalian semua melongo seperti tadi?" tanyanya.

"Ah... iya. Tadi Ashley bilang kalau ia ini seorang vegetarian," ujar Kiku.

Ludwig terdiam, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kiku padanya.

Lalu..

"APAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?!!!"

Teriakannya membuat Francis yang ingin menyalakan kembang api kaget dan tidak sengaja melepas korek apinya ke arah kantong plastik yang masih berisi kembang api.

**BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!**

Seketika warna-warni menghiasi pantai itu dengan indahnya~.

* * *

"GILA KAMU, WINE YARO!!!" umpat Arthur, "Untung saja si Al tidak berdiri di dekatmu saat itu!!"

Saat ini mereka semua sudah kembali ke rumah mereka. Francis terkena sedikit luka bakar pada lengannya karena ledakan tadi.

"Maaf! Ini karena aku berteriak," ujar Ludwig dengan tegas meminta maaf.

"Ahahaha… Su-sudahlah, hal ini sudah terjadi._ Onii-san_ baik-baik saja kok," ujar Francis sambil tertawa hambar. Tumben dia baik? Mungkin karena ia sedang berbicara pada Ludwig, dia kan aslinya memang takut terhadap pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman itu.

"Sudahlah, Arthur. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Ashley, berusaha meredakan amarah Arthur.

"Y-yah... untunglah kau tidak terluka," ujarnya sambil membuang muka. (_sok cool XD_)

"Tapi... Hari ini Ludwig banyak berteriak yah, aru..." ujar Yao, mengingat tadi pagi Ludwig juga berteriak keras sekali.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Aiyah... untung di ruanganku ada obat-obatan Cina, aru. Dengan salep ini luka bakarmu pasti cepat sembuh, aru!" ujar Yao bangga sambil mengoleskan salep tersebut di luka bakar Francis.

"O... Oui..."

"Kuharap begitu," batin Francis.

Beberapa saat setelah salep tersebut dioleskan di luka bakar Francis, pemuda berkebangsaan Perancis itu mulai sedikit... melakukan lompatan lompatan dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ouch!! PERIH!!! PERIIIH!!!!"

Yah... Obat cina memang mujarab, tapi rasa sakitnya luar biasa, aru! XD

* * *

"Selamat tidur semuanya," ujar Ashley sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

**BRUK!**

"Kyaa!! Pintunya tertutup!!"

Ashley melihat sesuatu. Ia tertegun. Apa itu peri? Peri itu tampaknya mencoba untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aduh! Aku tidak bisa keluar! Bagaimana ini??"

"A... anu, apa kau ingin keluar?" tanya Ashley gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat hal macam ini.

Peri itu tampak kaget, "Kau bisa melihatku?!" Ashley mengangguk, "Wah! Luar biasa!!" Peri itu terbang mengelilingi Ashley, "Selama ini yang bisa melihatku hanya Arthur!!"

"Arthur?"

"Hei, hei... antarkan aku ke ruangan Arthur dong?" pinta peri itu.

Ashley mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Gadis itu keluar bersama peri itu dari kamarnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke kamar Arthur. Untunglah di depan pintu kamar-kamar tidur mereka sekarang sudah tertulis nama mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya ditulis dengan spidol, tapi... apa adanya lah. Ashley masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus tidur di kamar milik seseorang yang bernama 'Alfred' yang sangat norak itu. Selimut yang bercorak bendera Amerika itu rasanya sangat... norak baginya. Tapi sudahlah, seingatnya ia hanya seorang tamu di rumah itu jadi ia tidak bisa meminta lebih kan?

_TOK... TOK... TOK..._

"Permisi..."

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar Arthur pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hah? Al-Ashley. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"Arthur!!!!" seru peri itu, menabrak wajah Arthur.

"Whoa!!! Tink!(4) Jangan tabrak wajahku seperti itu!" ujar Arthur sambil tertawa kecil.

"Arthur! Arthur! Ia bisa melihatku!" ujar Tink pada Artur dengan semangat, menunjuk ke arah Ashley.

Arthur sedikit kaget, "Oh?"

"Dia temanmu, Arthur?" tanya Ashley.

"Iya, begitulah," ujarnya gugup.

"Mungkin ia akan menganggapku aneh... tapi! Dia... bisa melihatnya???" batin Arthur.

"Dia manis sekali," ujar Ashley, "Em... aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Sampai nanti, Tink dan Arthur," pamit Ashley.

"Tu-Tunggu!" Arthur menangkap pergelangan tangan Ashley, "Kau... percaya peri?"

Ashley tersenyum, "Kenapa tidak? Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri."

"Be... begitu," Arthur melepaskan pegangannya, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. _Good night_, _milady_," ujar Arthur sambil mengelus pipi Ashley layaknya seorang _gentleman_.

Wajah Ashley memerah, "Se- Selamat tidur!!" ujarnya lalu buru-buru menuju kamarnya.

"Daaah!!" Tink melambai padanya. Setelah pintu kamar Ashley tertutup, Arthur pun masuk ke kamarnya, "Waah~ Arthur punya pacar!" ujar Tink pada teman-temannya.

"He-HEI! Dia bukan pacarku!" seru Arthur dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sadar Arthur! SADAR!! DIA ALFRED, _FOR GODSAKE_!!" batin Arthur panik.

Di lain tempat, jantung Ashley masih berdebar karena kelakuan Arthur tadi. Ashley lalu menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ia kaget karena di sana ia menemukan sebuah buket bunga _lily_. Ia mengambilnya dan menciumi baunya yang harum. Ashley tersenyum, ia lalu melihat ke arah _name tag_ sang pengirim. '_From : Arthur Kirkland_'.

Ashley mengelus pipinya sendiri, merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Arthur tadi. Ia tersenyum.

"_Good night_,_ sir Arthur Kirkland_."

**Day ****2**** - END**

~ TBC to Day 3 ~

* * *

**GLOSSARY**

_Belle dame _ : Beautiful lady (_French_)

Okonomiyaki : Sejenis makanan Jepang berbentuk pancake dengan sayur dan daging

Oishi : Enak

Yamcha : sebutan lain untuk 'teh' selain _ocha_

Я не понимаю (_Ya ne ponimaju_) = Aku tidak mengerti (_Russian_)

(1) Maksudnya si Fem!Alfred :)) Kesannya Arthur kok jadi puitis gitu yah? Ahahaha Xp

(2) Entah sih, menurutku begitu :) Sebenarnya Belarus (_Natalya_) juga masuk hitungan cantik, tapi… sayangnya dia 'begitu'!! XD –_kabur sebelum dibacok Belarus_-

(3) Amerika anti-komunis, jadi jelas saja menentang Russia yang adalah negara komunis

(4) Aku ambil nama perinya dari kartun Peter Pan, "Tinker Bell". (_Copyright to Disney~_)

**P.S.** Untuk kenapa Arthur dikasih waffle... well, anggap saja si Ashley ini tahu si Arthur suka njait! Jadi... bentuk waffle seperti rajutan kan? Ehehe... ^_^

* * *

**A/N** : Untuk kali ini, siapa yang jadi perempuan di chapter berikutnya dirahasiakan dulu XD Ntar chapter ini jadi kepanjangan... -.-''

Pada akhirnya nama belakang Alfred daku rubah juga XD Ahahaha… Arthur di sini rasanya OOC skali!!! XD Apalagi Ivan, da! 0_0 Terus terang saya tidak menyangka akan membuat Fem!USxRussia 0x0 Bukannya saya benci pair ini sih XD Entah kenapa ide ini muncul begitu saja. Lagian memang bertolak belakang kan? XD Dari benci jadi suka =)) –_kabur dari Alfred_-

Untuk ending, sebenarnya _milady_ itu dari 'my lady'. Kalau sebutan untuk cowok? Masa pakai 'my lord'? Kesannya... gimana gitu XD Akhirnya yang dipakai 'sir' di depan namanya Arthur dah :p Hoho...

Rasanya sambil menulis fict ini saya jadi ingin mencoba untuk menggambar female version dari para axis dan allies :P Tapi… kalau ga males dah! XD -_ditendang_- Apa ada yang berminat untuk menggambar? Ahahaha~

Oh, iya! Ucapan terima kasih untuk kuro lunatic-san yang sudah ngasih gambar fem!Germany n' fem!Ame XD Thank you for your hard work -bows-

A little quiz for you all, urusan Arthur tadi sebenarnya apa? XD

Sankyuu for reading~ ^.^

* * *

OMAKE

Sejak yang lain kembali dari perjalanan mereka mengelilingi pulau, mereka semua bersikap baik pada Ivan, kecuali Ludwig. Mereka bahkan membelikannya _souvenir_ berupa vodka, yang entah bagaimana dijual di pulau itu. Ivan bingung tapi senang-senang saja sih. Tapi, tetap saja. Ia penasaran.

"Nee, nee… Kok kalian tumben sekali baik padaku, da?" tanya Ivan pada Kiku yang saat ada di dekatnya, membawakannya minuman hangat. "Apa kalian berpikir untuk menjadi satu dengan Russia, da?"

Kiku menggeleng dengan tegas, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Melihat Alfred-san yang awalnya tidak suka pada Ivan-san menjadi suka, aku berharap saat aku menjadi perempuan nanti aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya karena sekarang (_dengan terpaksa_) aku… mencoba untuk baik padanya," batin Kiku.

Begitu pula pemikiran yang lain.

**END** (_maybe?_)

* * *

**A/N** : Thank you for reading! Mind to review~ Review~? XD


	4. Chapter 3 : Female Japan named Kikka

**A/N** : Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk para reviewer sekalian XD Kayanya ini updet-an terakhir sebelum saya ujian X( Ya! Ujian saudara sekalian! Aaargh! –_teriak2 gaje_- Saya ucapkan selamat berjuang juga untuk semua yang akan menghadapi ujian akhir! _FIGHT_!

Ehem… Sebenernya untuk chapter ini yang Asian belum akan saya keluarkan, tapi… karena banyak yang minta… Kali ini Nihhon, aru! Kiku! XD On to the story!

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre : Humor / Parody / _slight Romance_

Pairings : Slight Fem!JapanxU.K., slight RoChu (_at last!_ XD), Fem!JapanxChinaxRussia (_family bond(?) lol_), Slight , U..K. (_still exist! 8D_)

**WARNING!** OOC, character name using, Gender Switch, language

-x-x-x-x-x-x

One Day Lady

**- Day 3 : Female Japan **-

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arthur bangun kesiangan hari ini. Pukul 8.30. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap. Siapa sangka Alfred yang menjadi Ashley dapat begitu membuatnya berdebar.

"Argh! Sadarlah diriku!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Arthur menghela nafas, ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk keluar. Tiba-tiba saja saat pintunya dibuka…

**BYURR! KLONTANG!**

Air tiba-tiba saja menghujaninya dan sebuah ember dengan sukses melanda di kepalanya.

"_WHAT THE HELL_?" umpatnya sambil melepas ember dari kepalanya.

"Ulah siapa ini?" serunya marah.

"Hihihi… Asa kebasahaan!" seru sebuah suara yang manis tapi terdengar agak kasar.

Arthur menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, "Siapa itu?"

"Suara cewek? Siapa kali ini?" batinnya.

"Asa~ kebasahaaan!" suara cempreng itu mulai terdengar lagi di telinga sang British.

Arthur semakin kebingungan sekarang. Ia lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah sumber suara yang ia dengar tadi.

**BRAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pintu kamar terbuka dan membuat Arthur sukses menabraknya dengan anggun~.

"Argh…!"

"Hahaha! Asa! Asa, tertabrak pintu!" seru seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pintu kamar itu.

Arthur melihat penampilan gadis itu sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya. Gadis itu berambut panjang diikat berbentuk _pony tail_ dan wajahnya tampak familiar baginya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan sisi kekanakan dari gadis itu, ia juga terlihat iseng apalagi ia tadi baru saja mengisenginya. Gadis itu mengenakan baju yang sangat kecowokan. Sehelai _tank top_ hitam dan _army_ _pants_ menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Arthur lalu melihat nama yang tertulis di depan pintu kamar yang ditabraknya.

"K… Kiku?" serunya kaget.

"Oi! Arthur! Hero sudah datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!" seru Alfred yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Arthur, "Jadi… kenapa kau teriak tadi?" tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh.

"Baka! Apanya yang hero? Dan aku tidak perlu diselamatkan tahu!" Arthur memarahi Alfred.

"Eeeeh! Kenapa begitu? Padahal aku sudah buru-buru ke sini meninggalkan _hamburger_-ku tahu!" protes Alfred.

Arthur hanya melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Alfred, "Hmph… Alfred yang biasanya," batinnya.

"Daan… siapa dia?" tanya Alfred, menunjuk ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi ada di depan mereka.

"Kiku… kurasa," ujar Arthur sambil bangkit berdiri.

"_Koraaa_!" seru gadis itu, menyeruduk ke arah Arthur dengan bahunya, membuat Arthur oleng dan akhirnya nyaris jatuh. Untung Alfred sempat menangkapnya.

"Hei, hei… Masa sih kamu selemah itu sampai bisa oleng hanya karena disenggol oleh seorang perempuan?" ejek Alfred sambil menahan Arthur.

Arthur dengan cepat langsung melepaskan diri dari Alfred, "Ba- Baka! Aku kan kaget! Dan, untuk apa itu?" serunya pada gadis berambut hitam di depannya itu.

"Kiku, Kiku… Memangnya 'kikuk'? Namaku bukan Kiku, tahu!" ujar gadis itu dengan suara keras, membuat Alfred dan Arthur cukup _shock_, "Namaku Kikka Suzuki!"

"Haaaah?" Alfred dan Arthur melongo.

"Kikka?"

"Tunggu, jangan bilang…" Arthur memasang gaya berpikir, "Aku memang pernah dengar sih 'Honda', dari nama Kiku yang asli itu nama merk motor dari Jepang. Jangan bilang…" Arthur menatap ke arah Kikka, "'Suzuki' itu juga nama merk motor kan? Masa bertolak belakang?" protesnya dalam hati.

Jadi, nama 'Kiku Honda' pun berubah menjadi 'Kikka Suzuki'.

-.-.-.-.-

"_Onii-chan_~!" seru Kikka yang lari ke arah Yao yang baru saja selesai mandi dan memeluknya.

"Aiyaah?" Yao tampak kaget, "Siapa gadis ini, aru?" tanyanya pada Arthur dan Alfred yang berjalan di belakang gadis itu.

"Erh… Kikka," jawab Arthur.

Yao tampak kaget, "Kikka?" Ia lalu berbisik, "Dia Kiku, aru?" tanyanya.

Arthur hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Onii-chan_! Ayo sarapan!" ajak gadis itu.

Yao, di lain pihak sangat merasa ingin menangis. Terharu, "Aruuu… Selama ini ia tidak pernah memanggilku _onii-chan_, aru!" batin Yao bahagia.

Ya iyalah, Kiku mengakui Yao sebagai kakak saja dia tidak mau, apa boleh buat?

Yao lalu menggandeng tangan gadis itu, "Ayo, aru!"

"Err… Yao," panggil Arthur.

Yao berbalik, "Apa, aru?"

"Kau tidak memakai baju dulu?" ujarnya _sweatdropped_, melihat pemuda _Chinese_ di depannya itu hanya memakai handuk.

"AIYAAH!"

-.-.-.-.-

"Masakan _onii-san_ untuk sarapan pagi ini adalah _mushroom rice_ semuanya~" ujar Francis, membawa beberapa mangkok nasi jamur.

"Waah! Tampaknya enak, ve~!" Feliciano, seperti biasa langsung saja menyendoki nasi itu untuk dirinya.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Ini untukmu!" ujar Kikka yang sudah menyendoki semangkuk nasi jamur untuk Yao.

"Ah, _xie xie_, aru," Yao menerima mangkuk itu.

Arthur melihat pemandangan itu dengan iri, "Coba Alfred juga seperti itu kemarin…" gumamnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda American di sampingnya itu.

"Eeh? Abwaa?" tanya Alfred bingung dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi.

Arthur _sweatdropped_ melihatnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ve~… Kiku benar-benar menyukai Yao, ya?" ujarnya pada Ludwig.

"Hmm… kurasa memang begitu," ujar Ludwig terbata.

"Memangnya hubungan mereka bagaimana yah? Karena ini cara kerja kutukan ini adalah membuat kepribadiannya bertolak belakang…" Ludwig memandangi Kikka dan Yao yang sedang asyik makan bersama. "… Aku tidak tega memikirkannya," batin Ludwig menyelesaikan pemikirannya.

Feliciano yang melihat Ludwig berpikir keras menjadi bingung, "Ve… Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak. Ayo, cepat habiskan makananmu dan— GAH! JANGAN BERANTAKAN BEGITU DONG!" seru Ludwig, melihat nasi menempel di beberapa bagian wajah Feli.

"Ara~ Yao sedang bersenang-senang, ya?" ujar Ivan yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan itu.

"I-Ivan, aru?"

Berbeda dengan wajah Yao yang pucat, wajah Kikka bertambah cerah, "Ivan nii-chaan!"

"EEEEH?"

Semua langsung _shock_. Oke. Dua hari berturut-turut ini sikap dari mereka yang terkena kutukan pada Ivan sangat berbeda. (_Apakah Ivan yang menjadi peran utama fict ini? 0.0 –ditendang readers-_) Ivan hanya tersenyum geli mendengar panggilan untuknya itu. Ia lalu mengangkat gadis itu, "Ahaha~ Kau lucu sekali, da," ujarnya.

"Aiyah! Turunkan dia Ivan!"

"Kyahaha!"

"Kenapa aku harus menurunkannya? Ia tampak senang, da~" ujar Ivan sambil melempar-lemparkan gadis itu ke udara dan menangkapnya lagi. (?)

Yang lain melihat keadaan ini dengan tatapan horor. "Kiku, semoga kau selamat…" batin mereka.

"Ivan nii-chan, ayo makan!" ujar gadis itu.

"Da," Ivan menurunkan gadis itu lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kikka, yang berada di samping Yao.

Francis yang melihat ketiga orang yang duduk bersebelahan itu langsung menyadari sesuatu, "Er… 'keluarga bahagia'?" ujarnya pada mereka, membuatnya sukses melayang jauh dan menabrak dinding dipukul Yao.

Arthur hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian di depannya itu. "Astaga, Kiku jadi kekanak-kanakan begitu… Dan kenapa kok rasanya dia mirip Peter?"

Menyadari tatapan Arthur, Kikka langsung berdiri dan berkata, "Asa jelek! Jangan lihat-lihat dong!" ejek gadis itu pada pemuda British itu.

Ucapan gadis itu membuat yang lain menahan tawanya, sedang Arthur hanya diam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Arty, tampaknya kau dibenci… hahaha!" ujar Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau, _baka_!"

"Kiku, jangan kasar begitu dong, aru," ujar Yao memberi nasihat. Sepertinya insting 'kakak'nya kembali lagi padanya.

Wajah Kikka sedikit cemberut, "_Nee_… _Nee_… Yao-nii, ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak gadis itu pada Yao, melupakan masalah Arthur.

"Jalan-jalan, aru? Ke mana?"

"_Theme Park_!" seru Kikka semangat.

Yao tampak terkejut, "Memang ada _Theme Park_ di pulau ini?"

"Ada kok."

Yao berbalik ke arah Ludwig, "Kemarin kan kita melewatinya. Jangan bilang kau lupa…" ujar Ludwig _sweatdropped_.

Yao berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku lupa, aru…"

Ludwig mengangkat bahunya, "Pokoknya ada."

Senyuman di wajah Kikka mengembang, "Ada kan! Ada kan! Yang di dekat pasar itu loh, Yao-nii," ujar Kikka.

"Ah! Aku ingat, aru! Mungkin kemarin aku terlalu sibuk memilih barang obralan jadi aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan, aru," ujar Yao sambil nyengir.

"Dasar… Maniak obralan!" gumam yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini semuanya bermain di _theme park_ saja, da?" ujar Ivan tiba-tiba.

Beberapa tampak semangat, tapi ada juga yang tidak.

"Aku di rumah saja," ujar Ludwig.

"Eeeh? Kenapa Ludwig, ve?" Feliciano tampak kecewa. Ia sangat senang mendengar hal ini dan sangat ingin mengajak Ludwig untuk bermain bersama.

"Aku lebih memilih membaca buku saja di rumah," ujar Ludwig.

"Ve! Ve! Tapi… tapi!"

Feliciano mulai menangis, entah mengapa, membuat yang lain kebingungan dan yang terutama, Ludwig.

"Oi! Kamu kenapa? Jangan menangis!" ujar Ludwig dengan perasaan bingung.

"Ve… aku ingin bermain bersama Ludwig, ve…" ujar Feliciano dengan jujur.

Ludwig tampak kaget, "Uuh…" Ia terdiam sebentar dan berpikir. Lalu ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah kalau begitu…"

Tiba-tiba Feli langsung ceria, "Ve! Asyik! Ludwig ikut! Ludwig ikut!" soraknya.

Yang lain sih… hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat hal ini. Mereka semua sudah tahu benar kalau Ludwig ini paling suka memanjakan Feliciano. Bagaimana kalau Feliciano jadi perempuan besok yah? Kalau Ludwig benar dibenci… Beberapa dari mereka yang melihat tidak sabar menantikan hal itu.

Kikka melihat hal itu dengan wajah tertarik, "Nee… nee… Apa itu yang namanya, _shounen-ai_?" tanyanya pada Yao dengan wajah polos.

"Geh! Aru? Err… yaah…" Yao bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pelan, "Mu-mungkin, aru. Tapi diam saja, aru!" bisiknya pada Kikka.

Kikka hanya nyengir, "Ayo berangkaaat!" serunya bersemangat.

"Apa kita perlu menyiapkan bekal dulu?" tanya Arthur.

"Boleh saja," ujar Francis setuju.

"Kalau begitu aku akan—"

"Aku akan membuatnya dengan cepat, aru!" seru Yao memotong perkataan Arthur dan segera lari ke arah dapur. Kalau bekal dibuat oleh Arthur, habislah mereka semua.

-.-.-.-.-

"Wuaaah! Tempatnya keren!" seru Kikka senang.

"Whoa… aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di pulau ini… aru," ujar Yao kagum, "Tapi, pulau apa sih sebenarnya ini?" batinnya.

"Tampaknya ada pengunjung lain juga selain kita," ujar Arthur memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Hahaha! Siapa peduli! Ayo kita main! Yahuuu!" seru Alfred bersemangat.

Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak kecil," batinnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik _roller coaster _dulu!" usul Kikka sambil menggandeng tangan Yao.

"Memangnya ada, aru?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"KYAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Mereka tidak perlu mengantri lama sampai mereka dapat tempat untuk bermain _roller coaster_. Dilihat dari ukuran, _roller coaster_ itu tidak setinggi dan semenantang itu, tetapi tetap saja masih dapat membuat Francis dan Ludwig muntah-muntah dengan sukses.

"Kyahaha! Seru sekali tadi!" seru Kikka senang. "Aku masih berdebar-debar!"

"Da, _roller coaster_ sekecil itu tidak menantang~" ujar Ivan.

Kikka mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Setuju!"

"Sejak kapan ia suka naik hal seperti ini, aru?" batin Yao. Kepalanya sedikit pusing setelah menaiki wahana itu. Wajar saja karena sudah lama ia tidak menaiki wahana macam itu.

"Hahaha! Hero sepertiku tidak akan kalah oleh _roller coaster_ sekecil itu!" ujar Alfred bangga, "_Kingda Ka_-ku adalah yang tertinggi! Hahaha!" ujarnya bangga.(1)

"_Bloody hell_…" Arthur sedikit sempoyongan, ia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Tidak lama kemudian ia pun ambruk dan (_lagi-lagi_) Alfred sempat memeganginya.

"_Old man_," ejek Alfred sambil nyengir.

"_Urusai_! _Baka_…" ujar Arthur, tetapi ia masih tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik jadi ia memegangi pundak Alfred sebagai penumpu. Bukannya Arthur tidak kuat menaiki _roller coaster_ ini, ia hanya sudah lama tidak menaikinya dan tidak terbiasa dengan wahana tersebut.

"Ve… Ludwig dan Furansu nii-san tampaknya tidak begitu sehat," ujar Feli khawatir.

"Hahaha! Masa segitu saja sudah _tepar_ sih?" ejek Kikka.

"Urgh… aku akan beristirahat sebentar," ujar Ludwig sambil jalan sempoyongan ke arah _bench _yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Aku… juga," Francis mengikuti Ludwig.

"Ve~ Aku akan membelikan air minum!" Feliciano tiba-tiba saja

"Ah, ada minum di tas bekal ini kok, aru," ujar Yao sambil memberikan tasnya pada Feliciano.

Feli mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Ve!"

"Yao-nii! Yao-nii! Ayo kita main yang lain!" ajak Kikka.

Yao masih sedikit merasa pusing setelah menaiki wahana barusan, tetapi demi adik kecilnya itu ia berusaha untuk kuat, "Baiklah, aru. Kau mau main apa berikutnya, aru?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Uuuh…" Kikka melihat-lihat beberapa wahana yang terdapat di _theme park_ itu. "Ah! Itu! Aku mau main itu!" ujarnya sambil melompat-lompat dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah permainan yang bertuliskan, '_Spinning Mug_'.

Setelah kelima orang itu pergi, Ludwig meminta minum pada Feli.

"Oi, Feliciano, aku minta minum," ujarnya.

"Onii-san juga mau."

Feli mengangguk, ia lalu membuka tas yang diberikan Yao tadi, "VE?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ludwig bingung.

"Ve…"

Ludwig dan Francis melihat isinya dengan mata lebar, "PANTESAN TADI MBUAT (_Ambil tepatnya_) BEKALNYA CEPET BANGET!"

Feli memperlihatkan isi tas itu yang ternyata isinya hanya ada beberapa _pack_ _yamcha_. (2)

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Spinning Mug_. Dari namanya mungkin kita sudah bisa menebak permainan macam apa itu. Di tempat itu ada wahana kecil berbentuk cangkir yang dapat dimasuki dua sampai tiga orang. Mudahnya, mereka tinggal menaiki cangkir-cangkir tersebut dan memutar-mutarnya dengan kendali yang terletak di tengah gelas itu. Dan sekarang, semuanya, minus Feli, Francis dan Ludwig, sedang berada di wahana tersebut.

"Kikka! Jangan putar terlalu kencang, aruu!" seru Yao panik.

Gelas yang mereka naiki sekarang begitu kencang berputar.

"Kyahahaha! Tapi ini sangat menyenangkan Yao-nii! Benarkan Ivan nii-san?" ujar Kikka pada Ivan.

Yap. Ivan. Gelas itu dinaiki Ivan, Kikka dan Yao.

Ivan hanya tersenyum, "Pelan sedikit tidak apa, da?"

Kikka hanya nyengir.

Yao sedikit cemberut, "Kenapa aku harus naik benda ini bersama dengannya? Kan berdua saja sudah cukup, aru…" protesnya dalam hatinya.

Ivan memandang ke arah Yao, "Jao~ Kau tidak akan muntah kan?" tanyanya, membuatnya sukses dijitak oleh sang pemuda _Chinese_.

Di gelas lain…

"_Bloody HELL_!" seru Arthur, "PELAN SEDIKIT, ALL!" seru Arthur kesal sambil berpegangan erat pada gelas yang ia dan Alfred naiki.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! _Ore wa HERO saaa_!" serunya sambil terus menerus memutar. 0.o

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Iih… Jerk Asa kok muntah sih?" ujar Kikka jijik.

"Iya tuh! Mana aku yang kena lagi! Gak keren banget sih!" Alfred melepas bajunya yang terkena sedikit muntahan Arthur.

Arthur mengelap mulutnya yang sudah ia cuci sambil ngos-ngosan, "_BLOODY HELL! _INI SALAHMU, ALFRED!" serunya marah.

"Eeeh! Kenapa bisa salahku?"

"Kau memutarnya terlalu cepat!"

"Da… Dasar! Orang tua memang tidak seharusnya menaiki benda seperti itu!" balas Alfred tidak mau kalah.

"HEI!"

"Aruu… Kenapa sih kalian ini suka sekali bertengkar," ujar Yao _sweatdropped_ melihat pertengkaran tidak penting dari Alfred dan Arthur.

"Mereka dekat sekali, da~ Uhuhuhu~"

Yao hanya merinding mendengar komentar dari Russia itu.

"Haah… Aku mau pulang," ujar Arthur.

"Tentu saja! Kau bau!" Kikka mengambil pose mengusir.

Arthur merasa sangaaaat kesal, "Ingat… dia itu Kiku… dia itu Kiku! Dia cuma jadi tidak normal untuk hari ini!" Arthur berteriak-teriak dalam batinnya.

"Artie, ayo pulang! Aku mau mandi!" seru Alfred sambil menarik-narik baju Arthur. "Hei, kenapa kau tidak lepas saja bajumu?" Alfred bertanya, bingung melihat pengasuhnya dulu masih saja mau memakai baju bekas muntahan.

Arthur menjitak Alfred, "_Baka_! Ini tempat umum, duh!"

"Eeeh? Tapi aku tidak mau berjalan denganmu kalau kau bau begitu!" protes Alfred.

"Asa bau! Asa bau!" Kikka menambah-nambahi sambil tertawa-tawa.

Arthur tidak bisa tahan lagi, "CEREWET KAMU!" serunya kasar pada gadis kecil di depannya itu.

Kikka langsung terdiam seketika dan begitu pula yang lain, "Hu… HUWAAAA!" Akhirnya gadis kecil itu pun menangis. "Asaaa! JELEEEK!" umpatnya walau ia menangis.

"Ki-Kikka! Jangan nangis, aru!" ujar Yao, berusaha menenangkan 'adik perempuannya' itu.

"Tapi… ia imut sekali, aruuu~" batin Yao bahagia, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Kiku menangis. Walau Kiku jadi perempuan sekali pun rasanya ia tidak keberatan.

Arthur tiba-tiba saja merasa bersalah, "O-Oi! Aku kan tidak… maksudku… aku…" Pemuda _British_ itu bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Arthur sangat jahat, da~ Boleh kuhukum?" tanya Ivan sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah memegangi sebuah pipa, entah dari mana datangnya. 0.o

"Jangan, aru!"

Alfred menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Artie, tak kusangka kau jahat pada anak kecil," ujarnya.

"HUWAAAAAH!"

"Ve~! Ada apa?"

Feliciano, Ludwig dan Francis yang tadi berada di tempat lain beristirahat mendatangi mereka karena mereka mendengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan, yang mereka tebak adalah suara Kikka.

"Astaga… Kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Ludwig kebingungan.

"Gara-gara dia tuh," ujar Alfred sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Arthur.

Semua mata langsung mengarah kea rah Arthur.

"Ara… _mon cher_, jangan membuat anak kecil nangis dong, apalagi perempuan!" protes Francis.

"Ve… Arthur menakutkan…"

"A-Apaan sih! Kan dia yang mulai!" ujar Arthur membela dirinya.

"Tapi kau tidak harus meneriakinya kan, aru?" ujar Yao.

Ivan tiba-tiba saja mengangkat gadis itu dan menggendongnya, "Jangan nangis, da? Nanti kita hukum Arthur bersama," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja tangisan Kikka mereda, "… Benarkah?"

Ivan hanya tersenyum, tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berkebangsaan Russia itu.

"Kuharap Arthur masih hidup besok…" batin yang lainnya.

Arthur hanya diam saja. Ia merasa bersalah sekali. "Ma… Maaf sudah meneriakimu," ujarnya pelan. Kikka menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Arthur karena suaranya terlalu pelan dan ia berada di tempat yang tinggi (_digendong Ivan_), "Maaf!"

Kikka hanya diam dan memandangi pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu, "Aasaaa~ JELEK!" serunya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku maafin kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Ivan-nii, turunin aku dong," bisiknya pada Ivan.

Arthur cukup bahagia permohonan maafnya diterima, walau kesal, sekarang Kiku adalah gadis kecil yang bernama 'Kikka'. "Benarkah?"

Kikka hanya mengangguk.

"Oooh…" Alfred dan Francis menggodanya.

"Heh! Diam kalian!" bentak Arthur.

"Tapiii~" Kikka berlari ke arah Arthur dan menendangnya, "Kyahahaha!"

Kikka tertawa senang, sedangkan Arthur berlutut kesakitan karena –_piiip_-nya ditendang.

"Uuugh……" Semua yang ada di sana tidak bisa tidak merasa kasihan pada Arthur. Mereka semua kan 'punya' juga.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kamu beneran mau naik… ini, aru?" tanya Yao pada Kikka untuk memastikan.

Di depan mereka adalah '_Ferris Wheel_' yang cukup besar.

"Iya, _onii-chan_! Harus bareng Ivan-nii juga yah!" ujar Kikka senang.

"Da~ Pasti menyenangkan, da?" Ivan tersenyum.

Yao menghela nafas, "Kenapa harus dengannya, aruuu..." batinnya ngeri. "Apa harusnya aku ikut Arthur dan yang lain pulang, yah, aru?"

x. FLASHBACK ON .x

"Baiklah, kami duluan, ya!" ujar Alfred sambil membantu Arthur untuk berjalan.

"Aku juga. Arthur butuh pengobatan onii-san~" ujar Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat yang lain bergidik.

"HEH! Wine-yaro! Ugh… Jauh-jauh!" seru Arthur sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Hahaha!" Alfred, seperti biasa, hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

"Oh, ya, jangan pulang terlalu malam," ujar Francis, "Pulang nanti _onii-san_ sudah menyiapkan makanan~."

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu pulang, meninggalkan Feli, Ivan, Kikka, Ludwig dan Yao di _theme park_ itu.

x. FLASHBACK OFF.x

"Ivan-nii! Ayo kita antri dulu!" ajak Kikka.

Ivan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis itu.

"Kenapa Kiku bisa menyukai Ivan sampai seperti itu, aru…" batin Yao sambil menghela nafas dan mengikuti mereka.

"Ludwig! Kita juga naik yuk, ve~!"

"Baiklah… Ini yang terakhir," ujar Ludwig sambil menghela nafas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Waah! Keren! Dari sini kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam!" seru Kikka dari dalam gondola yang mereka naiki.

"Benar, aru, indah sekali," ujar Yao sambil tersenyum, melihat ke luar jendela gondola mereka.

"Matahari, da? Mengingatkanku pada bunga matahari," ujar Ivan.

Yao _sweatdropped_, "Memang apa hubungannya, aru?"

"Uhuhuhu~ Banyak sekali, _Jao_," ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Nee… Nee… Onii-chan," panggil Kikka pada Yao.

"Ada apa, aru?"

"Sayang yah… bulan belum muncul. Nii-chan suka bulan kan?" ujar Kikka sambil tersenyum manis.

Yao tampak terkejut, mulutnya terbuka sedikit tetapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Ia menutupnya kembali dan tersenyum, "_Tui yo_…"

Yao terdiam. Betapa ia merindukan saat-saat ia memandangi bulan bersama Kiku dulu. Sekarang ia mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat matahari terbenam bersamanya, itu sudah cukup untuk sekarang.

"Tapi matahari terbenam juga indah, aru!" ujar Yao sambil menepuk kepala Kikka.

Kikka tersenyum ceria, ia lalu berjalan ke arah Yao dan memeluknya. Yao tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gadis kecil itu.

"Jao~ Kau tidak melupakanku kan?" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Ap-apa? GAAAH! JANGAN KE SINI, ARU!" seru Yao panik, melihat Ivan yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "KAMU BERAT ARU! AIYAAH! GONDOLANYA MIRING, ARUUU!"

"Ahahaha~"

"Kyahahaha!"

Ivan tertawa kecil. Kikka tertawa senang. Yao kalang kabut. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar cocok jadi sebuah keluarga bukan? (_apa hubungannya?_)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Tadaimaaa_!" seru Kikka lantang saat ia memasuki pintu rumah mereka.

Francis lalu muncul, "Ah, selamat datang, _mon cher_," sambut Francis, "Makanannya sudah siap loh," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hyaa! _Pervert_!" seru Kika sambil tertawa dan berlari masuk, meninggalkan Francis yang hanya bisa memandang kepergian gadis itu dengan takjub.

"Tunggu, aru! Mandi dulu sebelum makan!" seru Yao sambil mengejar Kikka, tidak memperdulikan sambutan dari Francis.

"Oh… Ia begitu berbeda saat menjadi perempuan," ujar Francis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia lucu, da?"

"Aku tidak tahu… sepertinya lucu bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuknya," ujar Francis sok mikir.

Feli tiba-tiba bersuara, "Dia sangaaaat iseng, ve~. Dan juga _tomboy_, ve!"

Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu, Francis menyetujui pendapat Feli.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Setelah mereka makan malam, sekarang adalah saatnya untuk tidur, walau ada beberapa yang sepertinya masih seru menonton TV.

"Gah! Curang! Itu curang! Seharusnya tim sepakbolaku yang menang!" seru Francis.

Arthur tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tim sepakbolaku!"

"Hahaha! _Ore wa Hero_! Pasti timku akan mengalahkanmu Arthur!" ujar Alfred dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Huh! Yakin sekali kau _bloody git_!"

Jadi, begitulah. Para Europan dan satu orang American sedang berdebat tentang menangnya tim sepak bola mereka di Piala Dunia tahun 20xx. Ivan sudah kembali ke kamarnya, tidak ada yang tahu ia sedang apa. Ludwig sedang minum bir bersama Feliciano dan Yao sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri, membaca buku.

"Yao-nii… boleh tidur bersama?"

Kikka mengintip ruangan Yao yang tampaknya ada beberapa potong bambu dan panda (?) di sana.

Yao yang sedang membaca buku di tempat tidurnya mendongak dan memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum, "Boleh, aru. Kemarilah," undangnya.

Kikka tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu lalu memasuki ruangan Yao dan menutupnya kembali.

"Onii-chan, bulannya sedang bersinar!" ujar gadis itu saat ia melihat ke luar jendela.

Yao mengangguk, "Ya."

Kikka naik ke tempat tidur Yao dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Tempat tidur itu sebenarnya hanya _single bed_, tapi untunglah tubuh Kikka tidak sebesar itu hingga ia bisa muat untuk tidur bersama Yao, "Huaahm…"

"Tidurlah, aru," ujar Yao sambil menutup bukunya dan menepuk kepala gadis di sampingnya itu.

Kikka tersenyum, "Aku sayaaang sekali sama onii-chan," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Yao tersentak kaget, tapi lalu ia tersenyum, "Aku juga sayang Kikka, aru."

Kikka nyengir, "Selamat tidur, Yao-nii."

"Selamat tidur, aru."

Yao merasa sangat terharu. Aah… sudah lama ia tidak tidur bersama adik-adiknya, bukan berarti ia tidak mau mereka untuk mandiri, tetapi sekali-kali bolehkan keluarga tidur bersama-sama?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ngh…" Yao membuka matanya perlahan, "Sudah pagikah, aru…?" gumamnya sambil membangunkan dirinya dari posisi tidur. Setelah ia betul-betul sadar, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam tidur di sebelahnya.

"Ki-Kiku, aru!" serunya kaget, tapi ia lalu membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Kiku yang sedang tertidur nyenyak itu. Yao kemudian memandangi wajah _Japanese_ yang sedang tidur itu. Yao nyengir, "Kiku memang manis kalau sedang tidur, aru," ujarnya gemas.

Akhirnya ia pun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Kiku, "Uurgh…" Kiku membalikkan tubuhnya dan…

**BRUK!**

Ia jatuh. Yao hanya memandang 'adiknya' itu dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ia lupa kalau tempat tidurnya tidak seharusnya memuat dua orang, tapi itu sudah terlambat.

"Urgh… A… apa?" Kiku masih setengah sadar saat ia berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Kiku, aru! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yao yang langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membantu Kiku berdiri.

Kiku memandang Yao dengan wajah kaget, "Yao-san?" Ia lalu melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, "Ini bukan kamarku?" serunya kaget.

"Ja-jangan teriak-teriak, aru! Ini masih pagi!" Yao tadi sekilas melihat jam menunjukkan jam 5.30 pagi.

"A…. apa yang kulakukan di sini?" tanya Kiku, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Yao menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "Uuh… Kita tidur bersama, aru."

Mata Kiku langsung melebar dan merasa _shock_ setengah mati. "AKU TIDAK BISA MENIKAH LAGI!" teriaknya, membuat Yao shock dan membuat dua orang yang berada di kamar nomor 4 dan 6 yang mengapit kamar Yao terbangun karena kaget.

**BRAAAK!** Pintu kamar Yao tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan kasar.

"_Hero_ di sini! Siapa yang butuh pertolongan?" ujar Alfred ngasal.

Yao menepuk jidatnya, "Aiyah! Jangan kekanakan begitu, Kiku, aru! Kita kan hanya tidur di tempat tidur yang sama! Apa salahnya?" seru Yao frustasi. Sebegitu bencinya kah Kiku untuk tidur bersamanya?

Alfred melongo, "Kalian tidur bersama?"

Yao menghela nafas, "Secara teori, ya. Tapi itu karena 'Kikka' yang mampir kemarin, aru!"

Kiku langsung mendatangi Yao dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya, "Kikka? Siapa— apa itu aku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan kemarin?" tanyanya panik.

"Tenang, aru! Kiku! Tenang!" ujar Yao yang akhirnya ikut panik juga, "Alfred, aru! Bantu aku menahan Kiku!"

Alfred hanya menangguk dan lalu berusaha untuk menahan Kiku. Ia tidak menyangkabahwa Kiku yang biasanya tenang itu bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dengan kencang, "HEH, KALIAN! GA NYADAR YAH INI JAM BERAPA? PAGI-PAGI SUDAH TERIAK-TERIAK! GANGGU ORANG TIDUR SAJA!" bentak orang itu dengan marah.

Awalnya mereka— terutama Alfred— mengira bahwa orang itu adalah Arthur, tetapi mereka salah. Yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang coklat kemerahan dengan sebuah antena yang melingkar.

**Day ****3**** - END**

~ TBC to Day 4 ~

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tadaima : Aku pulang

Tui yo : Benar (_Mandarin_)

Xie Xie : Terima kasih (_Mandarin_)

(1) '**Kingda ka**' itu _roller coaster_ tertinggi di dunia yang ada di Six Flags Great Adventure in Jackson Township, New Jersey, U.S. Tentu saja Alfred sangat kuat naik _roller coaster_ yang berukuran kecil XD Selain Kingda Ka itu, masih banyak _roller coaster_ tinggi yang terdapat di US :D

(2) Itu teh China XD

Tambahan : Nama Kikka saya ambil dari bahasa Jepangnya bunga _Chrysanthemum_. Di Jepang ada lambang dari bunga itu yg dalam B. Jepang dinamakan _Kiku__monsho_ atau _Kikka__monsho_. Akhirnya diambil deh Kikka~ XD Kiku sendiri juga diambil namanya dari arti nama bunga itu X3 (_credits to _)

Yang Honda n' Suzuki memang nama merk motor kan? lol (_copyright to owner~_)

**A/N** : Aah… sepertinya chapter kali ini… sedikit _mellow_ dan… aneh? -.-' Setting kali ini di theme park, aru! XD Maaf kalau kependekan dan alur di _event_ itu terlalu pendek =.='' But, oh well… :3 Kikka cinta Ivan onii-san! XD –_digetok Kiku_-

Thanks to Nakama Luna-san yang sudah nggambarin saya ArthurxFem!Alfred lol I really like your drawing ^_^ Arigatou! -_bows_-

Lalu, untuk semua saja, karena saya tidak tega untuk membuat siapa pun dari mereka jadi lady yang jelek, jadi tidak akan ada yang jelek lol -_dijitak_- Kalian juga tidak tega kan? –_ngeles_-

Okeh, for S. Italy's female name! Rencananya saya akan menggunakan **Fiorella (Fiore) **XD Tapi kalau ada usulan lain mungkin dipertimbangkan :3

Sankyuu~ ^.^

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

OMAKE

Setelah merasa Kikka sudah tidur, Yao akhirnya juga mulai terlelap saat tiba-tiba saja gadis di sebelahnya berbicara.

"Um… Yao-nii?"

"Ada apa, aru?" tanya Yao dengan nada kantuk.

"Boleh ajak Ivan-nii untuk tidur bersama?"

"TIDAK BOLEH, ARU!"

Yao merasa frustasi. Malam hari yang indah ini akhirnya dirusak oleh Ivan! Kenapa sih Kikka bisa sesuka itu pada Ivan? (3)

Di tempat lain Ivan tiba-tiba saja bersin.

"Ara… Apa aku terkena flu, ya~?"

END

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(3) Tentu saja karena Kiku benci dan curigaan terhadap Ivan/Russia :p

**A/N** : Awalnya mau dimasukkin ke cerita, tapi… jadiin omake aja deh xD Mind to review? ^_^


	5. Chapter 4 : Female Italy named Fiorella

**A/N** : Yesss… Selesai juga chapter ini! –_happy tears_- Maaf karena updetnya kelamaan "orz Tak usah berlama-lama lagi! On to the story!

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre : Humor / Parody / _slight Romance_

Pairings : Germany x fem! Italy, _slight_ fem! Italy x UK, _slight_ US x UK

**WARNING!** OC (_Ada Indonesia dan Australia yang nyempil :p_), OOC, character name using, Gender Switch, language from fem!N. Italy~ :P

* * *

One Day Lady

**- Day 4 : Female N. Italy **-

Seorang gadis berambut panjang coklat kemerahan dengan sebuah antena yang melingkar berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Benar-benar! Hei, kamu!" seru gadis itu sambil menodongkan telunjuknya ke arah Kiku.

"H-_Hai_?" jawab Kiku spontan karena ia terlalu kaget.

Gadis itu membuat sebuah _thumbs down_, "Kau memuakkan," ujarnya lalu berbalik, "Awas kalau teriak-teriak lagi!" serunya marah. "Dasar… mengganggu orang tidur saja," gerutunya sambil berjalan pergi.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan takjub.

"Itu… Feliciano, aru?" ujar Yao terbata, terlalu _shock_ dengan perubahan 180 derajat dari sang _Italian_.

"Hahaha! Ekstrim!" ujar Alfred sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Kiku, di lain pihak, sedang pundung di pojokan karena tadi dihina. "Aku… memuakkan…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Bonjour_ _everybody_!" sapa Francis, "Menu hari ini adalah pasta! Makanan favorit adik kecilku, hehehe..." ujar Francis sambil nyengir geje, tapi lalu ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan,

"Loh? Feliciano mana?"

"Errm... di masih di kamarnya, aru," ujar Yao ragu.

Setelah mengalami kejadian di pagi hari tadi, mereka yang terlibat tidak berani membangunkan sang _Italian_ yang menjadi ganas.

"_Oh dear_!" pekik Francis dengan wajah _shock_, "Bagaimana bisa adik kecilku belum bangun?"

Sebenarnya, selain Yao, Kiku dan Alfred, belum ada yang tahu kalau Feliciano menjadi perempuan. Termasuk Ludwig tentunya, tetapi entah mengapa Ludwig tidak ada di ruang makan.

"Berisik kau, _wine-yaro_!" umpat Arthur kesal yang sudah mulai _illfeel_ karena kelakuan Francis, "Kamu bangunin sendiri sana!"

Francis memonyongkan bibirnya, "Puuuh!"

Francis akhirnya berjalan menuju lantai dua, di mana kamar-kamar tidur mereka berada. Saat ia sampai, matanya melebar saat melihat Ludwig sedang menghindari berbagai barang dari luar kamar seseorang. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Masa sih...? Feli?"

"O-Oi! Feliciano! A-Aku tidak sengaja!" seru Ludwig dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"SIALAAAN! KURANG AJAR KAU _POTATO-FREAAK_! DAN NAMAKU BUKAN FELICIANO!" seru gadis itu marah dari dalam kamarnya. "BERANINYA KAU MENGINTIPKU SAAT AKU GANTI BAJU!"

Francis sedikit _shock_ melihat dan mendengar hal ini. Ia lalu nyengir dan mendatangi Ludwig, "Oooh~ Jadi Ludwig sudah melakukan pelecehan terhadap Feli, ya?" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Ludwig yang menyadari kehadiran Francis langsung menggeleng keras, "Bu-Bukan! Kau salah paham!"

"PERGIIII _HENTAAAI_!"

**BUAAAGH!**

Sebuah kursi dengan indahnya mengenai Ludwig, membuat pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman itu pingsan seketika. Francis bingung harus tertawa atau melarikan diri, tetapi, melihat raut wajah gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu begitu mengerikan, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi saja, meninggalkan Ludwig yang terbaring tak bernyawa di lantai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uungh... Aow..." Ludwig memegangi kepalanya, "Urgh... benjol..." ujarnya _sweatdropped_.

Ludwig mengingat bahwa hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah sebuah kursi yang melayang ke arahnya dan... Buk! Ia pingsan. Sudah berapa lama dia pingsan? Ludwig buru-buru turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia mendengar teriakan seseorang.

"Aaaah! Sudah kubilang aku bukan Feliciano!" seru seorang gadis berambut kemerahan panjang dengan marah.

Ludwig menghela nafas, "Jadi kali ini dia yang jadi perempuan…" batinnya.

"O-oi! Tenang dulu!" ujar Francis menenangkan gadis itu.

"Dan aku benci pastaaaaaaa!" seru gadis itu lalu melempar piring penuh pasta secara _random_ yang entah kenapa akhirnya mendarat di wajah Ludwig.

"Aah! Ludwig-san! _Daijobu desu ka_?" ujar Kiku panik.

Ludwig menyingkirkan makanan Italian itu dari wajahnya. Yang lain melihatnya dengan penuh kecemasan. Jika Ludwig marah, itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan.

Ludwig lalu menghela nafas, "Benar-benar. HEI, KAMU! NGAPAIN KAMU PAGI-PAGI GINI BERISIK GITU?" teriak Ludwig marah, membuat gadis tadi kaget.

Gadis itu lalu menatapnya dengan ketakutan, "A… Apaan sih, _yaro_," dengusnya.

Ludwig hanya diam dan memandangi gadis itu dengan tajam, "Jaga kelakuanmu,_ young lady_," ujarnya lalu berbalik, "Aku akan membersihkan wajahku dulu," ujarnya sambil berjalan pergi.

Semua yang ada di sana memandang kepergian Ludwig dengan _shock_. Ludwig yang terkenal selalu memanjakan Feliciano dan tidak pernah membentaknya, tunggu, ia pernah membentaknya, tetapi tidak semarah ini.

"Apaan sih…" gumam gadis itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aargh! Kenapa aku membentaknya seperti itu? Dasar kau bodoh, Ludwig!" batin Ludwig pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia selesai membersihkan wajahnya dari saus tomat.

Ludwig kembali menghela nafas dan memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali ke ruang makan. Setelah kejadian tadi, ia yakin semuanya akan ketakutan padanya. Yah… itu sudah sering terjadi sih. Bedanya adalah, kali ini tidak ada seseorang yang selalu menyambutnya dengan ramah dan ceria, separah apa pun ia memarahinya.

"Feli…" gumamnya pelan.

"Ludwig-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ludwig terperanjat saat ia melihat Kiku di depannya. Pasti ia melamun saat ia berjalan ke ruang makan tadi.

"A… Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Ludwig terbata.

Kiku mengangguk, "Ayo. Semuanya menunggumu untuk sarapan," ujar Kiku sambil tersenyum.

"Me… menungguku?" ujarnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Kedua orang itu lalu memasuki ruang makan. Dalam kebisuan, Ludwig berjalan menuju kursinya yang terletak di sebelah kursi Feliciano, yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Dengan canggung ia duduk di kursi itu dan kemudian memandangi yang lainnya yang belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

"Ehem… Jadi… kita makan saja, _non_?" ujar Francis agak canggung.

"Ah, iya! Iya! Makan! Aku sudah lapar!" ujar Alfred sambil nyengir lalu mulai menyendoki pasta.

"Hei, git! Jaga sopan santunmu!" seru Arthur yang melihat Alfred menyendoki pasta itu dengan berantakan.

"Eeeh! Ini kan cuma sarapan!" balas Alfred.

Arthur hanya mendengus melihat perilaku pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya itu.

"Eh… jadi kau tidak mau pasta, _mon cher_?" tanya Francis canggung, memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Bagaimana pun senyuman adalah sesuatu yang harus di depan wanita baginya.

"Fiore…"

"_Pardon me_?" tanya Francis.

"Namaku Fiorella, _okay_! Bukan Feliciano atau siapa itu yang kalian panggil," ujar gadis yang bernama Fiorella itu.

Francis tersenyum dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, "_Magnifique_! Fiorella, non? Nama yang indah," ujar Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Fiorella merinding, "Uugh… Simpan rayuan gombalmu itu untuk dirimu sendiri, _strattone_!" ujar Fiore sambil berpose mengusir.

Arthur tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar hal ini, "Huahahaha! Makan tuh, _wine-yaro_!" ejeknya.

Francis cemberut tetapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Arthur, "Jadi kau mau makan apa, Fiore?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu memandangi beberapa jenis makanan di meja, "Uuugh… tomat semua," ujarnya jijik.

Ludwig langsung bereaksi, "Kamu benci tomat?"

"BENCIII!" seru Fiore dengan alay-nya, "Hei, kamu!" seru Fiore sambil menodongkan telunjuknya pada… Arthur!

Arthur sendiri kebingungan, "A… aku?"

"Iya, kamu! Masakin aku sesuatu!" pinta gadis itu dengan kasar.

Semua langsung pasang tampang cengo sedang Arthur hanya diam _speechless_, terharu ada yang memintanya memasak. Selama ini kan tidak ada. (_jelas lah! Makanannya beracun gitu XD_)

"Apaaaah? Fi… Fiore! Makanannya Arthur itu sama dengan _toxic_ tahu!" timpal Alfred langsung.

"Oh, _mon cher_, lebih baik_ onii-san_ ini yang memasakkanmu sesuatu daripada dia," ujar Francis, memasang tampang prihatin.

"Hum… biarkan saja dia, da?" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau membiarkan dia mati, aru…?" ujar Yao _sweatdropped_.

Ivan hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura yang mengerikan, membuat orang-orang yang duduk di sekitarnya merinding.

"Pokoknya dia! TITIK!" ujar Fiore dengan tegas dan dari nadanya, ia sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Arthur, dengan wajah yang (sangat) bahagia, mengangguk, "Pancake tidak apa?" tanyanya.

Fiore hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, Tuhan… kenapa gadis itu begitu berani(mati)?" batin yang lainnya.

"Yakin tidak mau mengubah keputusanmu?" tanya Alfred ngeri.

Fiore hanya mendengus pada Alfred dan menanti makanannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yak, silahkan, Fiore," ujar Arthur dengan nada _gentleman_-nya. Sepertinya ia tampak bahagia.

Fiore sedikit mendengus dan yang lain menatap makanan yang dibawakan Arthur dengan tatapan horor. Fiore menatap makanan itu dengan… tampang yang sangat menarik. Pancake-nya berwarna coklat keunguan. Apakah itu warna pancake normal?

"Ini makanan?" tanyanya pada Arthur dengan jujur.

Arthur langsung panik, "Ya, iyalah! Bisa dimakan kok!" ujarnya.

"Bisa dimakan," ulang Francis dengan nada sarkastik, "Tapi keselamatanmu tidak terjamin," gumam Francis dari belakang, yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan sinis dari Arthur.

Fiore mengangkat bahunya. Ia sudah lapar dan tampaknya makanan itu bisa dimakan. Gadis itu mengambil garpu dan pisaunya dan mulai memotong _pancake_ buatan Arthur itu.

**HAP!**

Yang lain menatapnya dengan penuh ketidaksabaran bagaimana reaksi Fiore dan terutama, apa yang akan _pancake_ sebabkan padanya.

"I… Ini…"

Arthur menelan ludahnya dan begitu juga yang lain. Kenapa mereka semua jadi berdebar begini menunggu reaksi gadis itu, ya?

"Ini enak sekali!" serunya sambil memakan sisa makanannya dengan lahap.

Francis yang pertama berkomentar, "Ap… apah? Itu tidak masuk akal!" serunya frustasi.

"Enak saja kau, _yaro_! Tentu saja makananku bisa dimakan!" ujar Arthur mulai menyombongkan dirinya.

"Kupikir yang bisa memakan makananmu hanya aku," ujar Alfred dengan nada kecewa.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Alfred-san?" ujar Kiku tertarik.

Alfred nyengir, "_No reason_."

Jawabannya sama sekali tidak memuaskan bagi Kiku, saat ia ingin bertanya lagi, Fiore memotong obrolan mereka.

"Hei, kau. Arthur? Ada lagi?" tanya gadis itu. Piringnya sudah kosong.

Dengan senang Arthur segera mengambilkan _pancake_ yang tersisa yang ada di dapur sementara yang lain hanya bisa mendoakan kesehatan gadis itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hei, _jerk_…"

"Jangan panggil aku _jerk_!" seru Arthur kesal.

"_Scone_-nya boleh juga," puji Fiore.

Saat ini Arthur dan Fiore sedang menikmati _tea time_ bersama di taman belakang yang ada di rumah itu sambil menikmati keindahan alam di taman itu. Dan yang lain?

"Psst! Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Hei, onii-san tidak bisa lihat! Ah! Jangan injak kakiku!"

"Aduh… kenapa kalian tidak bisa akur sedikit, aru…"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, da? Ufufufu~"

"Masa sih Arthur itu bisa menaklukkan adik kecilku… huhu…"

"Ih… Francis lebay deh, hahaha…"

Yah. Begitulah. Selain Arthur dan Fiore, yang menikmati kebersamaan mereka untuk minum teh dan mencicipi _snack_ buatan Arthur yang berupa _scone_ favoritnya, yang lainnya sedang dalam misi pengintaian.

"Uhm… makasih," ujar Arthur malu-malu, tapi senang.

"Hnn…"

Fiore hanya diam dan menikmati _scone_ dan teh _Darjeeling_ yang dibuatkan oleh Arthur.

"Jadi… kau suka teh?" tanya Arthur sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Yah, teh enak kok," ujar gadis itu.

Arthur hanya mengangguk. Rasanya begitu canggung karena Arthur tidak begitu sering (_tidak pernah malah_) menikmati _tea time_ berdua dengan seorang gadis seperti ini. Ia lebih suka menikmati waktunya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa senang dan ingin berbagi dengan Fiorella. Mungkin karena gadis itu memuji masakan Arthur? Entahlah.

"Hei, mereka tampaknya dekat sekali yah," ujar Francis dari belakang semak-semak, tempat mereka mengintai kedua orang itu.

"Hahaha! Ada juga yang mau sama _old man_ itu," ujar Alfred sambil tertawa.

"Ssst! Jangan ribut, aru!"

"Gimana kalau kita ikutan, da?" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan ganggu mereka dulu _mon cher_. Cinta sedang bersemi di antara mereka berdua," ujar Francis dengan nada mesum, membuat yang lain merinding.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin menjitakmu sekarang," ujar Alfred _sweatdropped_.

"Ijinkan aku membantu, Alfred," ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Saya tidak menyangka Arthur-san bisa seperti itu," gumam Kiku.

"Kurasa karena gadis itu menyukai makanan ajaibnya, aru," komentar Yao.

Semua yang mengintai berdiskusi tentang kedekatan Arthur dan Fiorella. Tapi ada satu orang yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi mereka dalam diam, Ludwig.

"Kenapa aku merasa begini? Harusnya kan aku senang-senang saja karena seharian ini aku tidak harus mengurusi Feli," batin Ludwig.

Entah kenapa kehadiran sang _Italian_ dalam hidup Ludwig sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari dan hari ini, saat Feliciano—Fiore sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengannya(_atau tepatnya 'mencelakai'nya terus menerus_), ia jadi merasa kesepian dan sedih.

"Ludwig-san? Ludwig-san?" panggil Kiku.

Ludwig lalu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menghadap ke arah Kiku, "A… apa?"

"Kau tidak apa? Tampaknya kau begitu sedih melihat mereka berdua," ujar Kiku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A… aku tidak sedih kok!" ujar Ludwig berbohong.

Kiku hanya diam dan nyengir. Ia bisa menebak kalau Ludwig sebenarnya berbohong tentang hal itu. Pemuda itu kan sangat dekat dengan Feliciano, tidak aneh kalau ia merasa kesepian begitu ia ditolak, atau dijauhi tepatnya, oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Bersabarlah sampai besok, Ludwig-san," ujar Kiku sambil menepuk punggung Ludwig dengan penuh perhatian.

"Terima kasih…" ujar Ludwig pelan, sedikit malu.

"Hei! Lihat! Me… mereka…!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukannya!" seru Arthur dengan wajah memerah.

"_Nonsense, mon cher_! Jelas-jelas tadi kau menyiumnya!" ujar Francis.

Tunggu! Apa yang telah terjadi? Mari kita reka ulang sebentar…

**- FLASH BACK -**

"_Oi_, Arthur," panggil gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu.

"Ya?"

"Erm…" gadis itu terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Apa pendapatmu tentang… aku?" tanyanya, membuat Arthur sedikit kaget, "A… aku cuma tanya! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" ujar gadis itu dengan cepat dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Ooh…" Arthur mengangguk mengerti, "Yah, entahlah. Aku baru bertemu denganmu… hari ini," ujarnya.

Fiore mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Loh, bukannya selama ini kita selalu bersama yah?" tanyanya.

Arthur tampak terkejut, "Ap… apa? Ingatan macam apa sih yang ia miliki sekarang?" batinnya.

"Err… yah, pokoknya! Kamu…" Arthur terdiam sebentar, "Kamu baik kok… dan… manis," ujarnya sedikit malu.

Fiore terdiam. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"_Jerk_…" gumamnya pendek.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, _jerk_!" ujar Fiore sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Arthur hanya bisa diam dan _sweatdropped_. Apa sih yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis itu? Dipuji bukannya senang malah mengejeknya balik. Arthur menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aneh-aneh aja," batinnya.

**CUP!**

Arthur kaget dan langsung membuka kedua matanya. Gadis itu menciumnya. Begitu kagetnya Arthur membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Setelah gadis itu melepaskan bibirnya ia berbalik dengan wajah memerah.

"I… itu karena kau memujiku tadi! Jangan berpikiran yang lain, _jerk_!" seru gadis itu sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Arthur yang masih _shock_ dan diam di tempatnya sampai para pengintainya membawanya (_baca: menyeretnya_) pergi untuk diinterogasi.

**- FLASH BACK END -**

"I… Itu… dia… dia yang… dia yang…" Arthur bingung mau berbicara apa. Sebenarnya yang menjadi korban adalah dirinya! Dia yang dicium, bukan mencium. Aduh… bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?

"Arthur-san, kau dicium atau menciumnya?" tanya Kiku tiba-tiba.

"Ki… Kiku!" Arthur merasa sedikit senang karena masih ada yang bisa kritis untuk menanyainya itu, tetapi sebelum ia sempat menjawab, yang lainnya sudah menimpalinya.

"Tentu saja Arthur duluan!" ujar Francis mantap.

"Sayang _hero_ ini tidak sempat menghentikan _old man_ itu menyerang Fiorella," Alfred berkata sambil mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

"Tentu saja Arthur—_opium bastard_ itu duluan, aru," ujar Yao yakin. Sepertinya ia masih punya sedikit dendam pada Arthur.

Arthur merasa panik, "Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku? Ia menciumku duluan!" serunya.

"Fiorella menciumnya dulu," ujar Ludwig tiba-tiba, membuat yang lainnya berbalik dan memandanginya dengan tampang tertarik.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanya Francis penasaran.

Ludwig terdiam dan Kiku tertawa kecil, "Percaya saja pada Ludwig-san, Francis-san. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa ia orang yang paling mengerti Feliciano-kun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? A… aku… Aku hanya menebaknya kok," ujar Ludwig agak malu.

Yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan setuju. _After all_, yang selama ini ada di samping Feliciano adalah Ludwig. Tidak aneh kalau pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman itu mengerti betul sifat Feliciano seperti apa dan bagaimana perubahan sifatnya.

"Jadi kau bicara jujur toh," ujar Francis kecewa pada Arthur.

"Sudah kubilang kan, _bastard_!"

"Tapi kenapa ia melakukan itu?" ujar Francis dengan pose berpikir.

"Kalian lupa kalau kepribadiannya terbalik 180 derajat dari aslinya?" ujar Ludwig dengan tegas.

"Ah… benar juga. Dia kan aslinya takut sekali dengan Arthur!" ujar Alfred.

"Jadi… dia… dia…"

Francis menepuk pundak Arthur, "Untuk saat ini, _my friend_, dia menyukaimu," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Ta… tapi! Bukankah dia juga takut dengan…" Arthur menoleh kiri dan kanan, "Dia…!"

"Eeh? Aku?" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Siapa yang tidak takut padamu?" batin yang lainnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak percaya kalau cuma aku!" seru sang _British_.

"Hmm… kalau begitu mau coba?"

"Eh?"

Yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah Francis yang memberi sugesti tersebut.

"Mau coba lihat reaksi Fiorella pada masing-masing dari kita?" tanyanya.

"Apakah hal itu harus?" ujar Arthur _sweatdropped_.

Francis mengangkat bahunya, "Lagipula kita kan menganggur. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan?"

Alfred mengangguk antusias, "Kalau begitu, Hero ini pasti akan mendapat reaksi terbaik! Hahaha!"

"Pasti menarik, da?" Ivan tersenyum.

"Aku melihat saja, aru…" ujar Yao sambil menghela nafas, tidak mau terlibat dengan hal macam ini.

"Aku juga," ujar Kiku.

"Aku—"

Francis dengan cepat memegangi pundak Ludwig, "Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… Tidak bisa begitu Ludwig. Justru yang paling ingin kita lihat adalah reaksinya terhadapmu," ujar Francis.

"A… Apa? Tapi kalian sudah lihat pagi tadi!" seru Ludwig berusaha untuk menolak.

"Sejujurnya saya juga ingin melihat," ujar Kiku.

"Ugh… Kiku!"

"Setelah pagi tadi, kira-kira seperti apa yah reaksinya padamu?" tambah pemuda _Japanese_ itu sambil tersenyum _innocent_.

Ludwig hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan mereka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hahaha! Hero ini sudah menemukannya!"

"Bagus Alfred! Di mana dia?" tanya Francis.

"Di pantai," jawabnya sambil membuat _thumbs up_.

Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka menemukan gadis itu yang sedang duduk dan menikmati keindahan lautan yang biru dan suara desiran ombak.

"… Aku suka laut, tapi kenapa tidak bisa berenang yah…" gerutu gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Halo, _mon cher_, sedang menikmati keindahan laut?" sapa Francis yang tiba-tiba dating dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Geh!" Fiorella dengan cepat menepis tangan Francis, "Sedang apa kau di sini, _pervert_?" tanya gadis itu, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut.

"Oh _mon cher_, kau membuatku terluka," ujar Francis sambil mengambil tempat di samping Fiorella.

"Hmph…"

"Fiorella, kau adalah gadis yang sangat manis dan cantik," Francis memulai gombalan-nya, "Matamu yang berwarna kecoklatan itu begitu indah dan memikat hatiku."

Fiore hamper muntah mendengar rayuan Francis yang begitu gombal.

"_My dear_, apa yang membuat wajah manismu itu selalu cemberut seperti itu? Katakanlah pada _onii-san_ agar _onii-san_ dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik," ujar Francis sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Fiorella terdiam dan lalu bangkit berdiri, "_Pervert_! Aku tidak tahan sedetik pun di dekatmu! Jauh-jauh dariku!" seru gadis itu lalu berlari pergi.

"Whoa! Dia lari! Kejar!" seru Alfred.

Akhirnya semua mengejar Fiorella, meninggalkan Francis yang pundung di pantai. Yah… bukan salah Fiore juga, dia terlalu gombal sih. XP

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kali ini giliran sapa?" bisik Yao dari belakang semak-semak, mengintai Fiore yang saat ini ada di sebuah taman terbuka yang terletak di pulau itu.

"Aku! Aku!" ujar Alfred dengan semangat.

Arthur menghela nafas, "Ya sudah. Sana pergi," usirnya.

Alfred tidak ambil pusing dan langsung saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Fiore yang sedang duduk dan memandang kolam kecil di taman itu.

"Yo, _dude_! Sedang apa kau di sini?" sapa Alfred.

Fiore menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kau di sini," ujarnya sinis.

"Whoa… santai. Aku ke sini untuk… erm… jalan-jalan!" ujar Alfred.

"Oh, jalan-jalan. Kalau begitu sana pergi jalan-jalan. Jangan ganggu aku di sini," ujar Fiore dingin.

"Erm… Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Tidak," jawab Fiore dengan tegas.

"Ayolah! Nanti akan kutraktir _burger_!" ujar Alfred memaksa.

"Kenapa harus burger…?" batin yang lainnya yang bersembunyi _sweatdropped_ semua.

Fiore tampak mempertimbangkan usulan Alfred.

"Ayoo… mau kan?" tanya Alfred dengan _puppyeyes_-nya.

Fiore lalu menghela nafas, "Tidak terima kasih, Alfred. Aku sudah makan cukup banyak scone tadi," ujarnya.

Dengan itu Alfred langsung berjalan kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Whoa… penolakan yang sangat cepat," ujar Arthur sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau memang tidak bisa mengambil hati perempuan, _git_," ejek Arthur.

"Memangnya kamu bisa?" ujar Alfred cemberut. "Ini gara-gara scone-mu, _old man_!"

"Scone-ku salah apa?" balas Arthur frustasi.

Seketika ada keheningan di antara mereka semua.

"Jadi siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Alfred, menghiraukan Arthur.

"Hei! Apa maksud kalian diam tadi?" tanya Arthur dengan kesal.

"Uhm… tinggal Ivan-san, Ludwig-san dan Arthur-san sendiri kan?" tanya Kiku.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba Kiku?" tanya Alfred.

"Eeh? A… aku? Aku tidak…"

"Cobalah Kiku!" paksa Alfred.

"Tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba kan, aru?" tanya Yao sambil nyengir, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan adik kecilnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak…"

"Sudahlah, Kiku. Coba saja," Ludwig mengusulkan.

Kiku memandang Ludwig dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Ugh… baiklah," ujar Kiku dengan berat hati.

"Hati-hati ya Kiku," ujar Alfred.

Kiku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Setelah yang terjadi tadi pagi, ia jadi takut memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu pada dirinya. Kiku lalu dengan loyo berjalan ke arah Fiorella yang masih duduk di kursi taman tersebut.

"Ko… _Konichiwa_," sapa Kiku dengan gugup.

Fiorela berbalik dan menatapnya dengan kaget. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah tidak suka, "Oh... Kau orang memuakkan yang tadi pagi," ujar gadis itu dengan sinis.

**JDAAR!**

Kiku langsung merasa _shock _seketika dan mematung di tempatnya, sementara Fiorella kembali memandangi kolam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gawat, dia kalah seketika," ujar Arthur yang melihat dari kejauhan.

"Kiku benar-benar _shock_, aru..." ujar Yao _sweatdropped_.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Tiba-tiba Ivan berdiri, membuat yang lain kaget.

"Aku akan menjemputnya, da~" ujar Ivan dengan riang.

Sebelum sempat mendengar larangan yang lain, pria bertubuh besar itu berjalan menuju tempat di mana Kiku dan Fiorella berada.

"Halo," sapa Ivan.

Fiorella berbalik dan... ia tersenyum padanya, "Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ivan tersenyum kecil, "Aku menjemputnya, da?" ujar Ivan sambil membopong Kiku di pundaknya, membuat sang _Japanese_ berteriak kaget.

"Tu-Turunkan aku!" pekik Kiku kaget sambil terus meronta.

"Ah," Fiore mengangguk pada Ivan, "Baguslah. Dia menganggu sekali tolong dibereskan, yah, Ivan," ujar Fiore sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Hmm... Jalan-jalan," ujar gadis itu lalu berjalan pergi.

"Wah! Dia pergi lagi!" seru Alfred.

"_Git_! Jangan teriak-teriak!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan lagi," usul Ludwig.

Mereka mengikuti gadis itu dan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah hutan. Setelah beberapa lama mengikutinya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menghilang. Semua yang bersembunyi di balik pohon dan semak-semak tercengang.

"Ke mana dia pergi?" tanya Alfred kaget.

"Dia tidak mungkin hilang di tengah hutan seperti ini kan, aru?" ujar Yao.

"Coba kita cek dulu tempat di mana ia berdiri tadi…" ujar Ludwig diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

Setelah mereka memeriksa tempat itu, ternyata ada tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ternyata pulau itu punya banyak tempat yang unik yah. Mereka lalu satu per satu menuruni tangga itu. Sesampainya di dasar, mereka melihat bahwa Fiore memasuki sebuah… akuarium yang berbentuk _dome_! Benar-benar! Pulau apa sih ini sampai memiliki fasilitas yang hebat macam itu?

Mereka melihat bahwa akuarium itu cukup bagus. Bagus sekali malah. Langit-langit akuarium yang transparan itu dan dindingnya menyerupai kaca dan memperlihatkan keindahan yang terletak di dasar laut. Tempat itu tampak cukup ramai. Ternyata masih ada juga warga pulau itu.

"Permisi," sapa seorang wanita dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya kita dipanggil tuh," bisik Alfred.

Keenam orang itu lalu berjalan menuju sebuah meja resepsionis.

"Untuk masuk kalian harus bayar atau menunjukkan kartu anggota," ujar wanita itu dengan sopan.

"U... uang?"

"Hei, kalian bawa uang?" tanya Arthur pada yang lainnya.

Mereka semua menggeleng.

"Uuh... Kami tidak punya uang..." ujar Arthur sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Wanita itu tersenyum hambar, "Maaf, kalau begitu kalian tidak bisa masuk," ujarnya.

"Apa kau melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan rambut coklat kemerahan masuk ke dalam?" tanya Ludwig.

"Sebentar... ah, iya. Sepertinya ada tadi," ujarnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk, aru?" tanya Yao bingung.

"Ah, iya. Hari ini kami memiliki program '_Ladies Days_'," ujar wanita itu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah banner kecil yang terpasang di dekat meja resepsionis tersebut yang bertuliskan :

_' Ladies Days - Free cost for ladies to enjoy the beauty of life at the sea. '_

"Jadi dia bisa masuk gratis karena dia seorang perempuan?" seru Arthur.

"Sepertinya begitu, Arthur-san," ujar Kiku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Alfred.

"Pakai kartu anggota dong, _mon cher_," ujar Francis yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat yang lain kaget dan menoleh kepada sang _Frenchman_.

"Wha... Wine-yaro! Dapat dari mana kartu itu?" seru Arthur kaget.

"Tsk... tsk... tsk... Kalian ini sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kotak pos yah? Tadi pagi ada kartu-kartu ini dan jumlahnya 7," ujar Francis menjelaskan.

"Sebenernya kebetulan saja aku lihat sih," batin Francis.

"Memangnya ada kotak pos di depan rumah kita?" tanya Alfred.

"Sepertinya memang ada sih," ujar Kiku ragu.

"Hng... aku tidak memperhatikan, aru..."

"Pokoknya," Francis berjalan ke arah wanita di resepsionis itu, "Ini kartu anggota kami, _mon cher_. Kami boleh masuk kan?" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah wanita yang menjaga resepsionis tadi memerah dan tersenyum, "Silahkan. Selamat menikmati akuarium kami," ujarnya dengan sopan.

Ketujuh orang itu lalu memasuki akuarium yang berbentuk dome besar itu.

"Whoaa... indahnya, aru," ujar Yao terpesona dengan keindahan karang dan kehidupan di dasar laut yang bersih dan jernih itu.

"Serasa di Bunaken," komentar Arthur.

"Hah? Bunaken? Bukannya _Sea World_?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Itu adalah taman laut di rumah Indonesia-san," ujar Kiku yang juga pernah mampir (_baca: menjajah_) ke Indonesia.

"Indonesia? Siapa itu?"

Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Lupakan saja, _git_. Ayo kita jalan lagi untuk mencarinya," ujar Arthur.

"Aku di sini saja ya, aru," ujar Yao sambil mengamati keindahan laut di depannya.

"Aku juga, da?"

"Hek! Kenapa kau juga mau di sini, aru?" ujar Yao kaget.

"Hmm... Aku jarang melihat hal seperti ini di rumahku, da?" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum, "Setidaknya aku akan berada di sekitar sini saja~"

"Aku juga deh kalau begitu," ujar Francis. "_Onii-san_ mau mencari _lady_ lain~" ujar Francis sambil melenggang pergi, membuat yang lain merinding.

"Kalau begitu tinggal aku, Alfred, Kiku dan Ludwig?" ujar Arthur.

"Ayo jalan," pinta Ludwig.

"Iya, iya. sabar sedikit kenapa?" ujar Arthur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akuarium itu berbentuk _dome_ besar dan tempatnya seperti lapangan yang berbentuk lingkaran yang sangat luas. Ada beberapa pilar kaca, yang terisi berbagai batu laut dan hewan laut dengan bagian bawahnya pilar dengan bahan batu marmer, yang terlihat menjadi dasar pilar tersebut, yang tampak menopang langit-langit akuarium itu. Mereka benar-benar terpukau oleh keindahan arsitektur akuarium itu dan juga tentunya, oleh keindahan lautan yang tampak masih bersih dan terawat.

"Rasanya aku jadi ingin mengunjungi _Great Barrier Rieff_ milik Australia..." gumam Alfred. "Apa masih bagus seperti dulu, ya?"

"Hei! Kok tumben sih kamu jadi peduli sama alam gitu?" sindir Arthur, mengingat industri di negara Alfred begitu banyak hingga menjadi negara 'penyumbang' terbesar asap yang menyebabkan _global warming_ semakin parah. Yak, lanjut!

"Suka-suka aku dong, _old man_!"

"Sssh! Diam sedikit Arthur-san, Alfred-san. Nanti Fiore-san bisa mendengar kita," ujar Kiku menenangkan keduanya.

"Jadi... sekarang siapa yang maju?" tanya Ludwig.

"Seharusnya Arthur kan?" ujar Alfred.

"Tapi..." Kiku berpikir sejenak, "Tadi Arthur-san sudah mendapat gilirannya," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Arthur langsung mengangguk cepat dan setuju, "Be... benar! Ahahaha... Jadi sekarang, Ludwig, kamu yang maju sana," ujar Arthur.

"A... aku?"

"Ayolah, Ludwig-san, apa kau mau mundur sekarang?" ujar Kiku dengan nada kecewa.

"Ba... baiklah," ujar Ludwig ragu.

Ludwig lalu berjalan ke arah Fiore yang sedang berdiri dan mengamati ikan-ikan dan terumbu karang yang ada di luar kaca akuarium itu. Ludwig berdiri di sebelah Fiore. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa melainkan memperhatikan keindahan kehidupan laut yang ada di depannya. Suasana damai sampai Fiore menoleh dan menyadari bahwa yang ada di sampingnya adalah Ludwig.

"Ka-Kau?" Gadis itu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, "Ngapain kamu di sini, _potato freak_?" serunya histeris.

"..." Ludwig menghela nafas dan menatap gadis itu dengan sedih, "... Begitu besarnya kah kebencianmu padaku?" tanyanya dengan sedih.

Fiore merasa sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ludwig. Ia terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab. Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Ia begitu membenci pria di depannya itu, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya ada sedikit perasaan rindu pada pria di depannya itu.

Fiore hanya diam dan kembali berdiri di sebelah Ludwig, "Po-Pokoknya aku hanya membiarkanmu untuk berada di sini sebentar, _bastard_! Jangan berpikir yang lain," ujarnya sambil membuang mukanya.

Ludwig menatapnya lalu tersenyum, "... Terima kasih..."

Fiore tiba-tiba saja merasa wajahnya memanas, "Apaan sih kamu? Jangan mencoba untuk merayuku!" ujar gadis itu.

"A... aku tidak merayumu kok," ujar Ludwig panik.

Gadis itu mendengus, "Hmph..."

"Kau tahu? Itu adalah ikan '_Tomato hind_'," ujar Ludwig sambil menunjuk kea rah ikan yang berwarna merah dan mulutnya sedikit lebar.

"Ih! Ada tomato-nya!" ujar Fiore _illfeel_, "Yang lain saja! Kalau yang itu apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk asal.

Ludwig sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ikan yang berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam yang ditunjuk oleh Fiorella, "Itu… _Potato Grouper_…"

"… Kenapa aku merasa ikan-ikan yang ada di sini itu jenismu?" ujar Fiore _sweatdropped_. "Wah! Ada hiu!"

"Ah, yang itu namanya _Oceanic whitetip shark_," ujar Ludwig.

"Heh?"

"Kalau hiu yang di sebelahnya adalah Reef whitetip shark," tambahnya.

"Ugh… bagiku semua hiu tampak sama," ujar gadis itu, pusing mendengar penjelasan dari Ludwig.

"Dan yang itu…"

Entah ia tidak mendengar atau sengaja mengabaikan gadis itu, Ludwig meneruskan penjelasannya terhadap beberapa ikan laut yang ada di tempat itu.

"Aah… membosankan sekali," ujar Alfred yang sedari tadi mengintai mereka bersama dengan Arthur dan Kiku.

Arthur menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan saja?" tanyanya.

Alfred mengangguk, "Benar! Aku akan jalan-jalan saja! Ayo, Artie!" ujar Alfred sambil menggandeng tangan Arthur dan mulai berlari menuju dinding akuarium terdekat.

"O-Oi! Jangan tarik-tarik, Al!"

Sepeninggalan Arthur dan Alfred, Kiku tertawa kecil, "Tipikal Ludwig-san. Semoga Fiorella-san menikmati _tour_ mini dari Ludwig-san," ujarnya sebelum ia meninggalkan pasangan itu untuk menikmati keindahan laut dari akuarium itu.

**Day 4 – END**

~ TBC to Day 5 ~

* * *

_Magnifique_ : Splendid / hebat

_Strattone_ : Jerk

**A/N** : Wahaha… rasanya Feliciano jadi mirip Romano deh XD Jujur saja saat saya menulis omongan gombal Francis saya bisa ketawa n' merinding sendiri. Ikh… gombal-ness is really not cool! XP

Ada Indonesia dibicarakan! Mwahaha... Entah kenapa saya ingin menambahkan deskripsinya yang menyerupai Bunaken :P Setidaknya kalian bisa membayangkan kan? Hehehe... Dan tidak lupa _Great Barrier Rieff_ yang ada di Australia :p

Oh, ya. Sedikit tambahan. Untuk Ludwig yang tahu banyak soal ikan itu seharusnya bener loh :D Jerman punya akuarium terbesar dan terunik di dunia XD Namanya _Cylindrical Aquarium_ yang ada di Hotel Radisson SAS, terletak di Berlin, Jerman :3 Sebenernya saya sendiri cukup bersyukur Germany memang benar punya akuarium terbesar di dunia (_masalahnya saya belum cek saat ceritanya terpikir dan sudah mulai menulis sedikit :p_), kalau tidak… -melihat ke atas- Mungkin ceritanya bisa ancur lebur :P -plak- Horas to Germany! Mwahahaha…

Okeh untuk chapter berikutnya akan saya rahasiakan dulu~ :) Hm... tinggal Arthur, Francis, Ivan dan Yao yah... -grins-

Review please? :)

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

OMAKE

"Eh, Fiore, kamu pakai apa tuh?" tanya Arthur bingung.

Fiore menghela nafas, "Kamu tidak bisa lihat? Jelas-jelas ini sebuah helm!"

"Er… maksudku, kenapa kamu mau pake helm?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hn... Suka aja," jawab Fiore asal, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti.

Ludwig yang dari kejauhan melihatnya hanya bisa nyengir dan tertawa dalam hati, mengingat Feliciano yang aslinya sangat membenci helm karena takut menjadi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.

END

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sankyuu for reading~ ^.^


	6. Chapter 5 : Female Russia named Irina

**A/N** : Yesss… Selesai juga chapter ini! –_happy tears_- Maaf karena updetnya kelamaan "orz Tak usah berlama-lama lagi! On to the story!

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre : Humor / Parody / _slight Romance_

Pairings : slight fem!Rus x UK, slight Amex fem!Rus, slight fem!Rus xJapan, slight GerIta

**WARNING!** OC, OOC, character name using, Gender Switch, language

* * *

One Day Lady

**- Day 5 : Female Russia **-

Pagi hari itu Alfred terbangun cukup pagi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menguap. Ia masih setengah sadar untuk menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Alfred tampak bengong dan menatap dinding beberapa saat. Setelah sadar ia mencari-cari kacamata yang ia letakkan di sebelah bantalnya, tetapi saat ia meraba-raba untuk mencari kacamatanya, tiba-tiba saja ia meraba sesuatu yang terasa halus. Awalnya ia mengira itu adalah _bedsheet_ tempat tidurnya. Setelah meraba-raba, akhirnya ia menemukan kacamatanya dan mengenakannya. Alfred meregangkan lengannya ke atas dan saat ia menurunkan tangannya, ia merasa telah mengenai sesuatu— seseorang.

"HUWAAAH!"

Alfred berteriak kaget begitu melihat seseorang berambut perak tidur di sebelahnya. Alfred menenangkan dirinya.

"Si… Siapa dia? Masa…? Ivan?"

Alfred membuka selimut yang menutupi orang itu dan… akhirnya ia menemukan bahwa rivalnya itu telah menjadi seorang perempuan. Alfred menatap tubuh mungil itu dengan kaget. Mungil? Ya, mungil. Sepertinya Ivan yang tinggi itu telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil. Wajahnya tampak cantik dengan rambut sebahunya yang lurus. Alfred menatap tangannya.

"… Rambutnya halus…" batinnya. Lalu seketika ia tersadar, "Aaah! Tidaaak! Dia itu Ivan _for god sake_!"

"Ngh…"

"…!"

Gadis itu terbangun karena teriakan Alfred. Wajahnya cantik tapi tampak _emotionless_ alias ekspresinya datar. Entah kenapa Alfred merasa terhipnotis oleh kedua mata _amethyst_ gadis itu. Gadis itu bangkit duduk sambil mengusap-usap salah satu matanya.

"Mmh… Доброе утро…" ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat halus.

Alfred tidak begitu kaget dengan suara gadis itu melainkan tindakannyalah yang mengagetkannya. Gadis itu mencium pipinya.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yao meregangkan tubuhnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Pemandangan yang ia dapat dari luar jendelanya ternyata cukup indah. Beberapa meter di belakang taman yang ada di lantai bawah rumah itu adalah pantai dan di luarnya adalah lautan biru yang terbentang luas.

Pemuda oriental itu menghirup udara di pagi hari yang terasa segar. Ternyata sekali-kali bangun pagi juga tidak ada salahnya.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yao terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan dari kamar yang ada di sebelahnya itu. (1)

"Alfred?" batinnya kaget, tapi penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada sang _American_ itu.

Yao keluar dari kamarnya dan mengetuk kamar Alfred, "Oi! Ada apa?" Arthur tidak mendapat jawaban walau pun ia sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu tanpa ijin dari Alfred.

"Oi, Alfred. Kenapa sih ka— Siapa dia?" seru Yao kaget saat melihat gadis yang duduk di tempat tidur, sedang Alfred saat ini sudah terduduk di lantai.

"Hng…" wajah datar gadis itu menoleh ke arah tamu barunya, "Ah… Доброе утро ," ujarnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yao menatapnya gadis mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Bahasa Rusia? Yao menghiraukannya sejenak dan mendatangi Alfred, "Alfred, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa bisa sampai di lantai?" ujarnya _sweatdropped_.

"Ak… ak… aku kaget," ujar Alfred, masih tampak shock.

Yao menghela nafas lalu menoleh kembali ke arah gadis tadi, "… Masa sih… Ivan?" gumamnya pendek.

"Ah! Gawat!" seru gadis itu tiba-tiba lalu turun dari tempat tidur.

Yao dan Alfred dapat melihat penampilan gadis itu sekarang. Syal yang selalu dipakai ke mana-mana oleh Ivan sudah tidak terlihat membaluti lehernya. Baju yang dikenakannya adalah baju lengan pendek yang ditutupi oleh sebuah bolero berwarna pink muda dengan hiasan yang manis. Ia juga mengenakan rok dengan celana panjang di dalamnya. Satu hal yang paling mengagetkan mereka adalah postur tubuhnya. Ivan yang berbadan tinggi dan besar itu menjadi seorang gadis yang bertubuh mungil dengan wajah yang… cantik. Anehnya wajah gadis itu tampak selalu datar.

"Gawat!"

Gadis itu berteriak seperti ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, tetapi wajahnya tetap saja datar, membuat Alfred dan Yao _sweatdropped_. Tiba-tiba ia langsung berlari keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuat kedua orang dalam kamar itu memandang kepergiannya dengan heran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…"

"…"

"Sudah berapa lama dia di sana?"

"… 2… tidak. 3 jam, aru?"

"KENAPA DIA GA KELUAR-KELUAR?" teriak Arthur kesal.

Sejak pagi, setelah gadis itu keluar dari ruangan Alfred, ternyata ia lari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sebenarnya tidak aneh untuk seorang perempuan mandi (_jelas banget_), tapi yang luar biasa tentang gadis itu adalah bahwa ia sudah mandi selama 3 jam.

"Memang kulitnya ga keriputan?" ujar Alfred heran.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, _git_!" Arthur menjitak Alfred.

"Ve… untung kamar mandinya tidak cuma satu ini yah…" ujar Feliciano.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Di rumah itu terdapat setidaknya 3 kamar mandi. Walau mereka terkadang berebut untuk mandi, tapi setidaknya kamar mandinya mencukupi dan cukup bagus. Ketiga kamar mandi itu memang bagus, tetapi ada satu kamar mandi yang selalu mereka rebutkan dan kamar mandi itu adalah kamar mandi yang dipakai gadis itu saat ini.

Selama 3 jam lalu, satu per satu dari mereka sudah mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, tetapi yang mereka dengar hanyalah air _shower_ yang menyala atau jawaban, "_No_." Bahkan terkadang gadis itu tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Yao mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut, "Uuh… apa kau sudah selesai, aru?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi mereka bisa mendengar suara air mengalir.

"Tidak ada jawaban?" tanya Ludwig.

Pemuda oriental itu menggeleng, "_Mei you_…" gumamnya pelan.

"Jangan-jangan dia pingsan atau semacamnya?" tanya Kiku ragu.

"Masa?"

Hening sejenak. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda-beda, tiba-tiba Ludwig angkat bicara.

"Aku ingat!"

"Ve?"

Ludwig berkata(_berteriak_) begitu kerasnya sampai membuat Feliciano kaget.

"Ma…maaf. Tapi aku ingat sesuatu," ujarnya dengan nada serius.

"Apaan?" tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Dulu waktu Ivan pernah mampir ke rumahku…"

-FLASH BACK-

"Waah! Lihat! Rumah Ludwig-san bagus sekali, da!" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"I… iya, benar," ujar Toris sambil sedikit gemetaran.

Edward dan Raivis hanya ikut mengangguk-ngangguk saja. Ivan lalu melihat-lihat sebentar rumah Ludwig dengan tertarik. Ia belum bertemu Ludwig, kata penjaga rumahnya ia ada keperluan sebentar dan menyuruh Ivan masuk duluan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah pipa keran yang tertancap di tanah.

"I… Ini! Ini bisa mengeluarkan air, bukan?" ujar Ivan dengan mata berbinar.

"I… iya, betul, Ivan-san," ujar Edward.

"Uwah… kalau aku putar… pasti akan keluar airnya… air… da…" ujar Ivan, mengagumi keran tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi? Air di Russia itu sangat berharga baginya.

Raivis yang melihat bosnya melihat keran dengan penuh kekaguman tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk 'membantunya.'

"Ah, Ivan-san, begini loh cara muternya," ujar Raivis sambil memutar keran itu dan air pun mulai mengalir. Raivis tidak menyadari ekspresi horor dari Ivan yang melihatnya bermain dengan air yang keluar dari keran itu. "Waah! Dingin! Ivan-san, cobalah—"

**BUAAAGH!**

Sebuah pukulan dengan pipa milik Russia dengan indahnya melayang di kepala mangal sang Latvian, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Kau sedang apa, Ivan?" tanya Ludwig yang baru saja datang dan menyaksikan peristiwa naas tersebut.

Ivan menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, seakan-akan kejadian barusan bukan kesalahannya, "Dia tidak hemat air, da?"

Ludwig hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan tersebut. 'Itu kan cuma air keran!' pikirnya.

-FLASH BACK END-

"Begitulah," ujarnya membuat yang lain tercengang.

"Kasihan Raivis…" batin beberapa orang di sana.

"Tapi… masa gara-gara itu dia jadi boros air sih, aru?" Yao protes sendiri.

Ludwig mengangkat bahunya, "Mana kutahu," ujarnya sambil memegang dahinya yang berdenyut. "Ah udah ah! Aku tidak mau mengurusinya! Bukan urusanku juga," ujar Ludwig lalu berjalan pergi.

"Vee! Ludwig! Tunggu, ve!" Feliciano mengejarnya.

"…"

"Jadi… mau gimana nih?" tanya Kiku.

Alfred berpikir sejenak, "Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau kita—"

_CKLEK!_

Seorang gadis berambut putih keperakan muncul dari pintu tersebut. Air menetes-netes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang dilihat Alfred dan Yao tadi.

'Padahal aku baru saja berpikir untuk mendobrak pintunya…' pikir Alfred. 'Dianya udah keluar,' batinnya kecewa. Wait! Kecewa…? o-o'

"…" Gadis itu menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan '_ngapain-kalian-di-sini?-Mau-ngintip-yah?_'

"Ludwig sialaaan! Dia (_sengaja_) meninggalkan kita!" batin yang lain, bingung akan memberi penjelasan macam apa pada gadis itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ha…. Hachiim!"

"Ve… kau sakit, Ludwig?" tanya Feliciano khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Ludwig.

"… Jangan-jangan ada yang sedang membicarakanku. Tapi… ya sudahlah…" batinnya.

Feliciano berlarian di pantai, "Vee! Ludwig, ayo kita main di laut!" ajaknya dengan riang.

Ludwig menghela nafas, "Feliciano, ini kan sudah jam 10 lewat. Kalau kau main di pantai sekarang nanti kamu bisa gosong!"

"GYAAAAH!"

Mendenar teriakan sang Italian, Ludwig langsung bereaksi dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Oi, Feliciano! Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan perasaan kaget.

"V-Ve… Jariku dicapit kepiting…" ujar Feliciano dengan tampang melas sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang bengkak karena itu.

"…" Ludwig menghela nafas lagi, "Dasar kamu… Sini," Ludwig mengambil tangan Feliciano dan menghisapnya.

Setelah selesai, ia mendapat pandangan… aneh dari teman-temannya yang baru saja datang.

"Eh… kami menyusul kalian… tapi… eh…" wajah Kiku tampak sedikit memerah dan tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Hahaha! Tampaknya kami menganggu, ya?" ujar Alfred sambil nyengir.

"A… Ahem! Kalau melakukan hal seperti itu jangan di umum, _baka_!" ujar Arthur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oooh… cinta itu memang indah, _non_?" ujar Francis.

"Jangan-jangan Ludwig kangen sama Feliciano gara-gara kemarin sempat dijauhi, aru," ujar Yao.

Kedua mata Ludwig langsung melebar mendengar komentar-komentar dari teman-temannya itu. "Bu- BUKAN! KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!" serunya panik. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa malu sendiri mendengar komentar-komentar tersebut.

"Ve… sudah tidak sakit lagi!" seru Feliciano senang, terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sepertinya.

"… Kalian aneh sekali," ujar Irina sambil menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. (entah mengapa wajahnya selalu seperti itu)

"Bukaaan! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" bantah Ludwig dengan panik, "Benar kan Feliciano?" tanyanya pada Feli, berharap untuk mendapat sedikit bantuan.

Satu kalimat. Ia berharap pada orang yang salah.

"Ve~ Iya! Sudah tidak sakit lagi karena Ludwig mengobatiku!" ujarnya dengan riang. "Aku jadi tambah sayang deh sama Ludwig, ve!"

Ludwig _jawdropped_. Alfred tertawa. Arthur memandang mereka dengan tatapan "WTF"? Francis bersiul. Yao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kiku berharap ia membawa _handycam_, entah mengapa. Irina membuka bajunya.

…

Wait! WHAT?

Gadis berambut sebahu itu membuka bajunya dan di dalamnya ia mengenakan sebuah pakaian renang alias _bikini_, yang membuat lelaki-lelaki yang ada di sana ngiler. Eh… terpukau.

"… Ngapain lihat-lihat? A… aneh ya?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang manis, membuat lelaki yang ada di sana _blushing _semua.

"Ti… Tidak kok!" ujar Arthur dengan suara panik.

"Cocok! Hahaha!" Tipikal Alfred.

"Sungguh memukau, _mon cher_! Bagaimana kalau _onii-san_ bantu untuk membuka bajumu lagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah mesumnya dan ia sukses mendapat jitakan dari yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kita ikut main saja! Hahaha!" seru Alfred sambil membuka baju atasannya, membuatnya hanya mengenakan celananya.

"O-Oi, git! Jangan buka baju di muka umum dong!" ujar Arthur.

"Aaaw! Artie! Kan udah biasa!" ujar Alfred, "Ayo dong kamu juga buka baju dan kita main di laut!" ujar Alfred sambil berusaha 'membantu' Arthur untuk membuka bajunya.

"Ko-Kora! GIT! AKU BISA BUKA BAJU SENDIRI!" serunya dengan wajah yang sudah merah.

"A… Aku… Tidak bisa buka baju di sini…" ujar Kiku, nada cemas terdengar di suaranya.

"Ah, aku juga, aru. Aku malas berenang," ujar Yao.

**PUK! PUK!**

Kedua Asian ini merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundak mereka masing-masing. Mereka lalu menoleh ke belakang mereka dan mendapati 'monster'.

"Non, _mon cher_. Kalian harus ikut, oke! Sini Onii-san bantu untuk membuka baju kalian!" serunya dengan wajah mesum _to the extreme_(2), membuat wajah kedua pemuda berkewarganegaraan benua Asia tersebut memucat seketika. Tidak lama kemudian, Francis pun ditemukan mengambang di pinggir pantai.

"… rasanya aku melihat adegan _raep_-me-_raep_ di sini," ujar Irina _sweatdropped_.

Lalu begitulah, akhirnya mereka semua pun bermain di laut pada siang itu tanpa memperdulikan kulit mereka akan gosong atau tidak.

"Eto… Irina-san, kenapa kau mau bermain di laut?" tanya Kiku yang sedang duduk di pinggir pantai bersama gadis itu.

"… Aku suka air," ujar gadis itu pendek.

"Ah, _sou_," ujar Kiku sambil mengangguk.

Hening.

"Ka… Kau tidak bermain lagi, Irina-san?" tanya Kiku.

"Nanti."

Hening.

"… Eto…" Kiku merasa sangat tidak enak dengan suasana ini. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Irina berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kiku, "Ayo, main," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kiku kehilangan kata-katanya melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Seingatnya gadis itu sama sekali belum pernah tersenyum sekali pun saat dari saat ia bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira kenapa ya? Kiku tidak tahu. Lalu pemuda _Japanese_ itu menerima uluran gadis itu dan berdiri.

"Ano, Irina-san… tapi aku rasa aku tidak ingin bermain air—"

**BRUK! BYUUR!**

"Ah, Kiku! _Sorry_!" seru pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat kita kenal, Alfred.

"KORAAA! KEMARI KAU GIT! ENAK SAJA KAMU MENYAMA-NYAMAKAN ALISKU DENGAN BULU BABI!" seru Arthur sambil berlari mengejar Alfred.

Kiku akhirnya berakhir di air dan kebasahan.

"Karena kau sudah basah, ayo kita main," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kiku pun akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Setelah puas bermain di pantai, malamnya mereka menikmati makan malam yang dimasakkan Francis untuk mereka. Setelah makan malam, masing-masing dari mereka pun langsung menuju kamar tidurnya. Mereka kelelahan setelah bermain seharian penuh di pantai, bahkan kulit mereka ada yang berwarna kemerahan karena hal itu.

Irina memasuki kamarnya setelah mandi (2 jam). Ia lalu berjalan ke arah balkon sambil mengeringkan kepalanya. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya kenapa begitu banyak bunga matahari di kamarnya, tapi memutuskan untuk diam saja. Terlalu malas untuk bertanya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan memandangi bulan yang sedang bersinar terang. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ah… Ma-malam," sapa Arthur.

"Malam," ujar Irina.

"Eh… melihat bulan?"

Irina mengangguk dan kembali memandangi bulan.

"Aku benci bulan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Arthur kaget.

"Warnanya putih," ujarnya.

"… Err… karena warnanya?"

"Aku benci warna putih," ujarnya, membuat Arthur kaget. "Aku tidur dulu, до свидания," ujar gadis itu lalu menutup jendelanya.

Arthur _jawdropped_. Ivan yang biasa hidup di tengah salju itu setahunya menyukai warna putih salju, tapi… sekarang mendengar kebalikannya rasanya aneh. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika gadis itu tinggal di Russia yang penuh dengan salju berwarna putih. Masa saljunya mau diwarnai? Well, kalau minta bantuan 'teman-teman' Arthur mungkin bisa, yah?

Ah sudahlah! Ngapain dia memikirkan hal itu? Besok… Uh… Iya ya. Ia sendiri belum pernah menjadi… perempuan di sini. Ia hanya berharap jika saatnya tiba nanti ia tidak bersikap aneh…

"Aaaah! SEMOGA AKU TETAP NORMAL!" teriak Arthur.

"BERISIK!" seru Francis dari sebelah yang terbangun gara-gara teriakan Arthur. "Oh, dan Arthur, aku menantikan saat-saat kau jadi perempuan," ujar Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_Oh… Bloody hell…_

**Day 5 – END**

~ TBC to Day 6 ~

* * *

(1) Maaf kalau pendisksripsiannya terlambat m(_)m Tempat di mana kamar mereka terletak itu bentuknya menyerupai lorong dan ruangannya berhadap-hadapan. Jadi ruas pertama kamar 1-4 dan ruas kedua kamar 5-8 dan masing-masing berseberangan secara urut penomorannya XD 1-5, 2-6, 3-7, dan 4-8.

(2) _Line credited to Ryohei from Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

Mengingatkan kembali saja urutan kamar mereka :D

Kamar 1 : Ivan

Kamar 2 : Arthur

Kamar 3 : Francis

Kamar 4 : Feliciano

Kamar 5 : Yao

Kamar 6 : Alfred

Kamar 7 : Kiku

Kamar 8 : Ludwig

**Russian**

Доброе утро (_Dobroe utro_) : Good morning

до свидания (_do svidaniya_) : Bye

**Chinese**

_Mei you_ : Tidak ada

**A/N** : Ugh… maafkan ending yang _lame _kali ini orz Saya uda ga ada ide mau nambahin apa ;A;''' Rasanya chapter kali ini… ada yang kurang ._.'

Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya gunakan nama _Irina_, itu karena dalam bahasa Russia artinya _peace_ alias damai! X3 Bayangkan jika Russia mau berdamai dengan yang lain -w- (_err… weird?_)

Dan, saya menggunakan imajinasi saya sendiri untuk menggambarkan female version mereka :D Jadi tidak sesuai dengan _appearance _Nyotalia yang telah dibuat Himaruya-sensei, jadi jangan protes oke? XD -plak-

Review please? :)


End file.
